Fallen Angel
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Chapter 8 UP:: When some from Trunks' past arrives in the present day and is linked to another dimension, many things will happen. Betrayal, Murder, Death, Fights, and the life of a senshi along with fellow Z-Fighter get in harms way...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Fallen Angel

**Author: **baby blu eyes

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** A curse was placed upon her family for them to live for all eternity without ever finding love. Throughout the years, she has watched from her little place. The death of her father, the death of her betrothed, and even the death of her mother. She was banished to live up in the clouds until one fateful day....

  


  


  


  


  


  


The clouds were starting to darken, making her try to retreat into her small cloud palace. Instead, it was heavily guarded by dark figures. She turned around at the hand of someone who grabbed her. He was draped in all black, with large black wings on the side of him. His red eyes glowed from beneath his cover as he looked upon her was a smile.

  


"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An angel I presume?" He looked at her white wings with envy in his eyes and pulled her up to him to get a better look. Her voice was small as she spoke.

  


"I have no idea of what you speak. I am no angel." He let out a deep laugh as she watched darkness take over her white cloud kingdom. Something was wrong, and she knew it. The sun wasn't shinning anymore over her. It seemed to be casted out by, evil? His hand touched her cheek, feeling the soft skin.

  


"You will make a beautiful Queen." She jerked her arm away, forcing herself to fall upon the ground. He growled and looked down at her.

  


"You don't want to be my Queen? Well, that's a great offer you're choosing to pass. I will banish you from ever living up here again. You will no longer be able to watch from above but now, from below." He moved his hand to his sword and pulled it out. A bright light occurred as she looked up to see a golden sword appear in front of her. She grabbed it, taking it in her hands and came to her feet. He smirked as he started toward her only to have his attacks blocked. She watched in despair as her sword started cracking. He laughed hard as it shattered before her eyes. He hit one of her wings, breaking it instantly. After damaging her enough, he let her fall off the cloud. She lost conscienceness of everything...

  


~*~

  


It was nearing the ending of winter when a woman decided to go out for a walk near the ocean. The waves crashed against the rocks while she looked down at the beach below her. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly gasped, running down the path to a beach. She looked at the figure on the shore, while the water hit against it. It was a girl. She turned her over and quickly felt her pulse. She was still alive and frozen cold.

  


"What a poor girl. I wonder what happened to her. Lets just hope I saved her in time." She picked up the light weight girl in her arms and started up the trail to her awaiting car....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


An: Good? Bad? Give me some feedback, please. Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DragonballZ or any of it's characters. I do not own Sailor Moon along with any of their characters. The only thing that I do own is the main character, the bad man, and the entire plot. If you wish to use any of my characters, please contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

  


  


  


  


**Title:** Fallen Angel

**Author:** baby blu eyes

**Rating:** R

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Chapter One**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Her blue-green eyes opened to look at the white ceiling above her. Streams entered through the curtains, letting the sunlight give the room a nice touch. At least four blankets must have been piled on her since she took them off, letting the cool air hit her body, letting the heat leave her as she looked around. The room was well furnished with a white couch bearing gold trim around it. Next to it was a comfy looking chair with a small cheery wood coffee table. The bed itself was comfy and large. Thin silk sheets touched her along with the nice thick white comforter holding golden designs over them. She turned to look at the curtains draw closed over the two French doors most likely leading to the balcony outside.

  


She looked down at the medium shirt that was covering her body. It was a black button-up and felt soft to the touch. She took to her feet and started toward the nice white doors. She opened it to have warm air touch her legs. She exited the room and entered a hallway with a nice wooden floor. The walls had a nice soft creamy white color to it that made it different from the color in her room. Around her were pictures of people she didn't know. She continued down the hall until she turned and started down some steps. The wood was covered with a soft red carpet, seeming to lead her to the bottom. She looked at the large room that seemed to greet her. It seemed she had came to the main room where guests were.

  


Tan colored couches took over this room along with some soft redwood tables holding flowers in the middle and organized magazines. She looked at different entrances, peeking into a room with black furniture along with large screen television. She turned at the sound of foot steps coming in her direction and looked to whom they belonged to. One of the doors opened, letting her see a man holding a brown brief case along with wearing dark green pants and a dark green jacket over it, showing a white button down shirt. The buttons on the jacket was gold along with the outlining of it. His shoes were also a dark green, letting the light show the shine of them. His blue eyes looked up at her and seemed to smile.

  


"I see you've finally awaken. My name is Trunks Brief, and you are?" he asked in a deep voice. She thought for a moment, letting her mind wonder as she that of her name but, nothing seemed to click.

  


"I don't know," her gentle, small voice spoke. He set down his briefcase and looked at her with sympathy. He walked toward her and lead her into another room that seemed to be the kitchen. The counters had a light blue to it, letting the room seem lively with the décor around it. He set her down at a small table and started going through the cupboards, pulling out different things.

  


"Do you remember anything at all?" He started cutting something. She noticed he'd taken off his jacket and slid it on the back of the chair next to her. She tried thinking harder about everything but, turned up without anything.

  


"No. What do you know about me?" she asked. He looked up, moving his shoulder length lavender hair out of his face. He thought for a moment and then it came to mind.

  


"It was at least two weeks ago my mother brought you home. She said she found you on the beach almost dead from the cold and sick. You have been asleep and your fever has left you. I expected you awake today. I must apologize. My mother won't be home until Wednesday and my father isn't much help around here either. It will be me and you for a while. I'll get you enrolled in school until we can find anything about you or your past. It just seems you fell out of the sky all of a sudden without any memory of what happened." She felt around her neck to pulled out a golden necklace holding a golden cloud bearing the name: _Akiko. _She took it off and studied it for a moment. He sat a rice bowl in front of her and took a seat.

  


"Akiko Myu," she whispered softly. He looked up and smiled.

  


"Well, Akiko Myu. You must be hungry. Later this evening we will get you some clothes. I have a feeling you'll be staying with us for a long time."

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


A woman peered at something and frowned deeply as he dark green eye brows scrunched. She turned and started down a white marble hall, passing the pillars, the pictures, and the figures. She was set on one thing, and one thing only. To get to one place and she quickly entered it. She followed the red carpet to the throne and bowed. Her dark green hair passed her shoulders as she looked up at the woman in front of her.

  


"Neo-Queen Serenity, something has happened and changed the timeline dramastically. I need to take some of the senshi and bring them into another dimension to help me search for this being. I believe that if we don't find this being with special powers, our universe is doomed." The white haired woman bowed her hair. Her long hair held in two streaming buns moved back with her. Crystal blue eyes gazed upon the burgundy eyed woman whom stood.

  


"Setsuna, I grant you permission to take the outer senshi with you to find this woman but, leave Hotaru with me. I believe she is not ready for something like this. Perhaps next time she'll go. Please find this being and bring them back to Crystal Tokyo. I hope there will be enough time."

  


"Thank-you Neo-Queen Serenity. I will bring this being back with me." She started walking down the long hall until she entered the communications room. She typed in a name to have a man pop-up on the large screen. His dark blue eyes smiled while his dusty blonde hair moved in the breeze.

  


"You know I'm on vacation Setsuna. This better be important," he winked. She looked up at him with worried eyes as she looked at the background move behind him.

  


"Haruka, we're to leave on a mission. I will have everything ready in that dimension and I hope you will inform Michiru. Also, bring your senshi pen. I believe we will need it." He nodded.

  


"Sure thing Setsuna. I'll get Michiru and inform her."

  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Trunks waited for her to come down stairs. He had given her some of his mother's clothes to wear until he could get her some. He had changed into some other clothes, wearing casual black pants and a medium blue shirt tucked in. His eyes moved to the stairs to watch her come down wearing casual black pants and a pink fuzzy sweater. Her waist length golden brown hair shined in the light. He smiled and stood up.

  


"Come with me." Akiko smiled and followed him out to the limo where the driver somehow knew where to go. The inside was beautiful with the soft leather, black carpet, and some soft music playing in the background. She looked out the window to see the place was beautiful, people laughing, girls in the shops buying things, lovely little cafe's. Everything seems to elegant and then, the limo stopped. The door was opened where Trunks came out and then offered his hand to help her out. She followed him in the elegant shop and smiled at the man holding the counter.

  


"Hey Trunks. Nice to see you. Are you here to pick something up for your mother?" he asked in a cheery voice. His soft green eyes even smiled as well. The man looked in Trunks' direction as the girl beside him let her hand wonder to his and held onto his arm with the other gently. He smiled down at her gently and then back at the light brown haired man.

  


"Actually Miguel, I need you to give Miss Akiko Myu here the works." He nodded and walked around the counter to get a good look at her. She was short compared to the two men next to her who smiled. Miguel held out his hand for her and smiled.

  


"Lets get you fitted Miss Akiko Myu." She took his hand and followed him while letting go of Trunks. He smiled and started to walked around the shop, looking for something it seemed. There was a ringing sound from his pocket so he answered it.

  


"Trunks Brief speaking." There was silence for a moment and then he narrowed his eyes at the raspy, deep voice.

  


"If I was you, I would keep a good eye on that girl. She isn't what you think---"

  


"Who are you? What do you know about her?"

  


"Just watch over her. She's in grave danger boy. Listen to these words!" He clicked it shut and took a seat.

  


_What is that man talking about? Does it have something to do with her past life? Akiko, who are you really? We all need to know so we can keep you safe from whomever is after you._

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**An:** Hope you like it. Yeah, I know this is different from usual. I will be using the three outer senshi. I need to get a feel for them because I hardly use them. I actually think they are pretty neat! Please R&R! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Two

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Two**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The green haired woman looked around at the nicely built town around them. It was different from all the other places she had been to and looked like only the richest people lived here. Everything just seemed to perfect without any flaws to them. They were going to be staying a large house that was near a private school. At least, they would be able to get a reading on most of the students there. Behind her followed a man with short sandy blonde hair. His blue eyes scanned around him to make sure everything was all right and nothing would pop out. Next to him followed a woman with wavy sea-green hair. She smiled as they walked up the steps, letting her blue eyes look at the flowers, the lovely outside and only yurn to see the inside.

  


"This is going to be a wonderful place Setsuna. What jobs do we have here?" asked the woman.

  


"We are running a business that is a major ale to Capsule Corporation. But, mostly, we represent the company and make sure everything is up to code. Are you up for it?"

  


"Michiru and I are up for anything."

  


"~*~*~*~*~*~*~"

  


The smell of ashes surrounded them along with the hot flames that seemed to keep them living. Screams of torture seeped through every door and room. Only one man sat on the thrown to this eternal darkness, his eyes holding pure evil. They seemed to scowl at the man entering the room.

  


"What is it this time?" he asked, his deep, powerful voice echoing off all the walls.

  


"My Lord, it seems that your brother has disobeyed orders once more. I believe that he let one of the cloud dwellers go." The man dressed in black stood up all of a sudden, rage flowing through his veins.

  


"WHAT?!" The flames in hell seemed to grow high as more heat was transmitted throughout the underground kingdom.

  


"Yes. I believe she is a fallen angel. We are not sure of her ware abouts but, we are sure your brother can find her if he looks hard enough through each and every town on earth," squeaked the man, cowering at his master's power.

  


"You better find that woman and find her now! I don't want any excuses, understand?" The man quickly bowed.

  


"Yes, my lord."

  


"~*~*~*~*~*~*~"

  


The morning sun moved through her curtains while she dried her long hair. She pulled on her dark blue pants that cuffed at the bottoms. They hugged every inch of her curves while being low. There was a knock on her door, making her pull on her white tank-top. The scene on it was of some tropical island. The door opened where a different man entered. He walked over to her in his black pants, ripped white shirt with something black under it. He smiled at her.

  


"You must be Akiko. I'm your hair dresser. Now, could you follow me down stairs? I'll have someone get your shoes and soon the make-up artist will be with you after me of course. By the way, my name is Aaron."

  


"Nice to meet you. Um. What do I need you for?" she asked, following him down stairs until they ended up in front of a large mirror. He sat her down and started brushing out her hair while taking the blow dryer.

  


"Didn't Trunks tell you? He is holding an interview and of course you are going to be in it. We have heard all about you since Bulma informed us about your arrival. I don't know how she kept you or your hair so beautiful. You look so beautiful. No marks on you at all. It's almost like you were never heard but just knocked out and washed ashore. Bulma told me to take great care of you so, I must do what ever you say. I must say, you don't seem to need any make-up at all. Did you put any on?"

  


"No. I've never worn any, that I can recall." She watched him place her hair up in different styles until he finally found the right one. He placed some hair spray here and there to make sure it would hold. The curls looked beautiful on her. Soon, he moved and the make-up artist took a look. She just placed on some glittery white eye shadow and gave her some lip gloss. Her dark brown shoes arrived from upstairs some how where she placed them. She let out a sigh while everyone cleaned up the mess only to have a camera man and the host standing there.

  


"Akiko." She looked to the top of the stairs to see Trunks coming down. She smiled up at him, looking at him in his dark blue jean pants along with a white shirt bearing the name 'Ambicrombi and Fitch' in brown letters. She met him down at the bottom step.

  


"You never told me this was going to happen today." He nodded and looked at all the people starting to clear out of his house into another room. A sigh escaped him as he saw the reporter standing there, talking to the camera man.

  


"I forgot it was today. I thought my mother would be back for this instead of me just being here. I'll make it up to you by taking you out to lunch and perhaps the park if we finish by then." She nodded and then they moved down the steps, toward the man.

  


"I see that both you are finally ready. Oh! This must be Miss Akiko Myu. Well, she looks absolutely beautiful. Where ever did you find this young, beautiful woman?" asked the man standing before them in a suit and tie. He smiled at her with wink but, nothing happened. She just rose an eye brow.

  


_You like kissing ass, don't you my little man. Well, it won't work with me. Flattery gets you no where. Now, can we hurry up and get this over with? I feel like a complete idiot just standing here and saying nothing._

  


"Lets just get this over with. This is a major set back from what I had planned today---" Chimes filled the house letting them both know that someone else was here. One of the butlers that were off duty came in, letting the tall man behind him know where everyone was. A grin filled his face while watching the both of them.

  


"Hey Trunks! Whoa! What's going on here?" he asked, his deep brown eyes darting from person to person. His hand moved through his black spiked hair. Akiko had no choice but to take in his appearance. He was wearing light blue jeans with a grey shirt holding the words 'GAP' in big red letters.

  


"This is wonderful! Your friend here can be in the interview! Now we have a great show going on for us tonight!" The young reporter walked back over to the camera man and started talking all over again.

  


"I guess I should be leaving now. I really don't want to be asked questions by that weird guy over there." Trunks smiled.

  


"I really don't think you're going anywhere. You see, when he has his mind set on something, it's going to happen so, in other words, you're staying no matter what. Better get use to this. At least you didn't have the make-up artist and hair dresser come to you. You're just in luck." He let out a sigh and then noticed the girl standing next to him and quickly flashed her a huge smile.

  


"So, who is this? Your girlfriend or something?" he asked.

  


"Actually, no. This is Akiko Myu. She is the girl Bulma found on the beach. Akiko, this is Goten Son." He smiled at her.

  


"Nice to meet you. So, I guess you're the girl Trunks was talking about earlier---"

  


"All right everyone! Places! It's time for the show!" He sat Akiko in the middle of the two boys. He smiled and the camera started to roll.

  


"Good morning everyone. I am Tyler Brooks and welcome to Morning Edition. Today, we have the famous teenage heart throb, Trunks Brief here to give us an interview. Along with him, is two special guests, Akiko Myu, and Goten Son. [looks at the teens]. Now, Trunks, tell me what it's like to be so rich and heir to Capsule Corporations?" The camera zoomed in on Trunks.

  


"There may be a lot of pressure since my mother is trying to make me settle down after college. Life is as normal as it can get. I go to school, hang out with my friends, and I don't let the money get to my head."

  


"Settle down? So, you're planning on looking for a wife to make your mother happy? Have you found that woman yet or are you still looking?"

  


"I'm not looking yet but, when and if I find her, I'll know."

  


"Mmm. Interesting. So, Akiko Myu, where exactly do you come into this house hold? Family friend, guest, or relative?" he asked raising an eye brow. She looked to Trunks whom nodded.

  


"Actually, Bulma saved me from utter death along the sandy beach shores during this cold winter. I know nothing about myself except for my name."

  


"Do you plan on finding your family if you can or would you rather stay with the Briefs?"

  


"I don't remember anything but, I would like to very much so I can at least find out what happened to me."

  


"Well, we will help you find out. If anyone has any information about Akiko Myu, please call this number. 555-9198. Again, that number is 555-9198. Now, we will go to a commercial break." Tyler got up and took a drink of water while talking to everyone and complaining about everything.

  


~*~

  


"I feel the pressence on Earth. Let us leave Byron and you will get your revenge on Prince Vegeta, father." The second man grinned and nodded as they got into the capsules and left towards earth.

  


~*~

  


Her stomach started to turn , letting her know she was going to puke. Without another moment to spare, she quickly ran past everyone to the succeeded bathroom and closed the door behind her. Trunks and Goten followed with worried expressions on their faces. Tyler tried to stop them.

  


"Just leave her! We start in two minutes!"

  


"We're not even live! I'm going to see what's wrong, " said Trunks leaving the whole crew standing there. Goten followed him down the hall where he knocked on the bathroom door only to hear the revolting sound of her throwing up.

  


"Akiko, are you going to be all right?" asked Trunks. There was a coughing sound then the toilet flushing. The water in the sink sounded which let him know she was brushing her teeth. She leaned against the door.

  


"I'll be fine. Go back to your interview. I just saw something that made me sick, that's all."

  


"Are you sure?" he asked. 

  


"Yes. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay in a couple minutes." Goten quickly took advantage of the situation with a large grin while winking at Trunks.

  


"I'll stay here and make sure she's okay. You go back and finish up the interview!" Trunks sighed and then left. Goten walked into the bathroom where she was laying on the floor with her eyes closed. He sat on the side of the tub and looked down at her.

  


"I know exactly what you need. Nature. You need to just get away from all this city life and be outside where you can at least get a tan! You look like a porcelain doll! You'll be able to meet the rest of the group. Everyone's been asking questions about you. Will you come along?" he asked. Something told her not to but, she went against her own mind.

  


"I've always looked like this, since I can remember. I will go with you. I feel like I need to get out of this place." She sat-up with a sigh and looked at the man sitting before her. She had to admit, he was cute and friendly like Trunks. She shook the thought out of her mind.

  


"We'll be leaving in two weeks. That's when school ends and our summer fun begins! Hopefully you'll regain enough of your memories to tell us what happened to you, and who you are. Trunks hasn't found any information on you. It seems like you just appeared out of thin air without any history," he paused and looked down at his watch. "Well, we're going to be going to lunch hopefully soon if the interview is over." He stood-up and offered her a hand up. She took it, feeling his strong grip. Something clicked in her mind.

  


~*Flashback*~

  


Two small children growled as they looked at the figure standing before them. He slim, muscular, and pink. An evil grin illuminated off his face while he floated in the air. The first one was of a young Goten along with the other looking like a young Trunks. Both of them looked ready to fight.

  


"Fusion Ha!" Both of them moved the same way. A bright light flashed showing a man with black spiked hair, lavender sides, along with in a weird looking outfit. The power seemed to illuminate off them, letting her feel their source. A green man with antinas stood there with a grim look on his face. For some odd reason, she knew his name. Piccolo.

  


~*FlashEnd*~

  


Her eyes opened to see Goten in front of her, holding her shoulders. A worried expression was across his face as his deep coal eyes was filled with kindness.

  


"Akiko? Are you all right? Did you remember something? Did you see something?" he asked. She nodded and let out a breath. She found so many memories about this man in her head.

  


_Saiyon blood runs through his viens. Trunks has the same powers. I saw him, Trunks, Piccolo, and Buu fighting in this place. The Time Chamber I believe. Together Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks with this great power source. I don't know why or how but, I seem to know everything about him and his past. From fighting in the terniment, to you saying good-bye to his father. How do I know these things?_ She stopped her thoughts and just let out a sigh.

  


"It was nothing. I was just thinking about that image I saw from earlier. I'll be alright." He looked at her sternly and then nodded. She followed him out of the bathroom and back down the hall. The room was still filled but, new person that was being asked questions. He was starting to growl.

  


"Don't ask me so many damn questions you fools! Leave it to the woman to handle this shit!" His dark brown eyes glared while his face was scrunched up. With that, he quickly left. His jet black hair was pushed up like a carrot. He stopped in front of Akiko and Goten with a smirk on his face as he looked at her.

  


"Hey Vegeta! Dad said you're invited to the party over at Kami's house if you like. They're watching Master Roshi's favorite types of videos is you know what I mean. Of course Dad brought some with him to he could change the takes while Master Roshi looked at the magazines that Krillian brought to distract him," Goten laughed. He grunted as his eyes looked over Akiko quickly.

  


"So you're the weakling that's staying with us. Pathedic," he sneered. She just smiled and looked at him filled with kindness.

  


"It's nice to meet you Vegeta. Thank-you for letting me stay in your home. I will be sure to stay out of your way and not bother you. I know you must always be working hard to achieve something." He glared while his nose sniffed the air. He leaned a little bit closer to her and grabbed her arm. His eyes glared at her and then quickly cast over to Trunks. A growl came from his deeply as he pushed her back into Goten who quickly put his arms around her protectively.

  


"Trunks! We're going to talk when you get back," he yelled and then marched off. Everyone looked after him leave with curiousity.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**An: **Well, another Chapter. Wowies! I haven't wrote on this for a long time! Hope you all like it! Have a great day!


	4. Chapter Three

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Three**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


It was wonderful that Goten had items for a trip to the beach all packed up in his trunk. Mostly the entire back was filled with enough food to feed an army. An umbrella, couple towels, and of course, toys to build sand castles with. When Akiko smelt the sweet salty air blowing their way, she started getting down to her underwear. Before the car stopped, she had already jumped out and ran down the sandy shores, running into the water and diving in. Goten smirked and playfully hit Trunks in the shoulder.

  


"Man, you are lucky to have a girl staying at your house that you're not even related to and might be able to date. If you don't have dibs on her, then I'll take a chance. Is she going to be coming to our school? I hope she doesn't pass the exams and is here for her senior year. That would be nice. Well, help me unload pal and start setting up. I'm starved!" Trunks rolled his eyes and start getting things our of the car. He set up the umbrella, a large blanket for the food, the toys, and kept the towels neatly folded.

  


Goten brought basket after basket of food and placed it around the blanket. He closed the back of his trunk and walked toward the blanket. There he took off his shoes and sat down, watching the girl swimming in the ocean. She slowly came back on shore, letting the water fall out of her hair, and turned to them with a smile. Slowly she walked toward them and stopped right in front of the two teens with her arms crossed over her chest.

  


"Are you two just going to sit here and have no fun at all? The water's great! Come join me!" She held out her hand only to have Goten get-up. He pulled his shirt over his head along with took off his pants to be in dark blue swimming trunks. He grinned from ear to ear.

  


"Unlike you two, I knew we were going to the beach. I'm glad I came prepared!" She looked at Trunks with a smile.

  


"Are you sure you don't want to join us? You know it would be fun." He just shook his head no and watched the two run toward the beach. She jumped on his back and he pretended to fall into the water with her. His blue eyes looked at the dark clouds come in and knew it was going to rain soon. He let out a sigh and started packing up the things while the two continued to fool around in the salty water. Akiko suddenly stopped and looked up at the dark sky.

  


"Why is the sky turning all dark like that? Is something taking over?" she asked, looking into Goten's deep brown eyes. He let out a chuckle and picked her up, walking them both to the car.

  


"That's normal. It just means it going to start raining, possible some lightning or thunder. You'll learn to love it. It's great to watch especially how plants grow from the water." Trunks handed them towels where Akiko jumped down and wrapped herself in the towel after thanking Trunks. They piled into the convertible where Goten put the hood on with one quick move. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw and looked in the mirror at Akiko.

  


"I was wondering Akiko. When did you get that bite mark on the nape of your neck?" he asked. Her fingers felt the area, feeling the ridges where teeth had been from the front and bottom jaw. She kept her hand there for a moment with a worried glace toward him in the mirror.

  


"I don't know. Is there something wrong with it?" she asked. He just smiled and let out a chuckle.

  


"No. I was just wondering. It's plenty fine Akiko. Don't worry about it. Since my house isn't that far away, we can stop by and all jump in the tub together, of course in our swimsuits. Maybe chat for a little while after relaxing. Does that sound good you two?" he asked. He saw Akiko's head bobble while Trunks just simply nodded.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Goten opened the door, letting both of his guests enter the house. Quietly, he tried to have them sneak up the stairs before his mother came out but instead, he was caught.

  


"Goten! Where do you think you are going without even giving your mother a simple hello or even a hug? Who is that girl your brought with you? Another one of your friends? Is that Trunks I see? How is your mother? What about that girl that Bulma found? Is she doing fine as well?" asked the woman standing in front of them. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun while her dark brown eyes looked at each teenager. Goten walked down and gave her a hug.

  


"Hey mom. I would like you to meet Akiko. She is the girl Bulma found on the beach a couple weeks ago..." Trunks decided to answer all the questions he was asked as well.

  


"Mom is doing fine and so is Akiko as you can see." The woman smiled and looked at the young girl finally being able to see her.

  


"My, my, my. Has Bulma been starving you? Just you all sit down while I make you something to eat. I'm not going to have you all going around hungry." Goten let out a sigh and lead them up the stairs despite his mother. Wondering aroung the halls, they came to a large room with the hottub. Trunks just sat in a chair and started reading a magazine while the two got in. The two were laughing and having fun until they silenced for a moment.

  


He placed his magazine down when he felt someone warm and wet sitting on his lap. Akiko grinned and simply crossed her legs while looking at him.

  


"You could at least act like you're having fun Trunks. But, since I got your pants wet you must join us now, right?" she asked looking back at Goten who just pretended to look innocent while he grinned. Trunks just sighed and took his shirt off only for her quickly move off his lap and get into the water. Just as Trunks took off his shoes, ChiChi walked in with her arms folded over her chest.

  


"Vegeta wants both of you home. He seemed a little distrubed about something," she said. Akiko climbed out of the water while Trunks got himself ready. Goten gave Akiko a robe along with a wink to follow as they exited the house. Silence greeted them the entire ride only for Goten to look into the re-view mirror to see Akiko in a sort of dazed state while her head was titled a ways. The wind started moving as rain pelted the windsheild.

  


**~*FLASHBACK*~**

  


_A young girl looked upon the city with her blue-green eyes sparkling. Her long golden brown curls surrounded her body while a thin white silky material covered her curves. Golden jewelry hung from her neck, ears, ankles, and wrists as if she was suppse to be some goddess. The white puffy clouds she lived on started changing quickly into darkness only for her to retreat back to her palace. Instead, large black figures started taking over it. Akiko turned around quickly when a hand was placed on her shoulder. The man was draped in all black, with enormious black wings. His red eyes glowed from beneath his cover as he looked upon her was a smile._

  


_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An angel I presume?" He looked at her white wings with envy in his eyes and pulled her up to him to get a better look. Her voice was small as she spoke._

  


_"I have no idea of what you speak. I am no angel." He let out a deep laugh as she watched darkness take over her white cloud kingdom. Something was wrong, and she knew it. The sun wasn't shinning anymore over her. It seemed to be casted out by, evil? His hand touched her cheek, feeling the soft skin._

  


_"You will make a beautiful Queen." Akiko jerked arm away, falling upon the ground.The man growled and looked down at her sharply._

  


_"You don't want to be my Queen? Well, that's a great offer you're choosing to pass. I will banish you from ever living up here again. You will no longer be able to watch from above but now, from below." He moved his hand to his sword and pulled it out. A bright light occurred as she looked up to see a golden sword appear in front of her. She grabbed it, taking it in her hands and came to her feet. He smirked as he started toward her only to have his attacks blocked. She watched in despair as her sword started cracking. He laughed hard as it shattered before her eyes. He hit one of her wings, breaking it instantly. After damaging her enough, he let her fall off the cloud..._

  


~***FLASHBACK***~

  


"*Je ne dois pas supposer pour être ici cette planète mais à la place dans les nuages. Qui était cet homme qui casted me vers le bas? Damnez-le! Je dois obtenir de nouveau à où j'appartiens!" Trunks turned around and looked at Akiko with a raised brow. She just continued looking out the window at the dark clouds but then turned to him as if she felt his eyes.

  


"What did you say?" asked Trunks. Akiko looked out the window while she let out a sigh. Her fingers seemed to find themselves on the back of her neck, touching the embedded teeth marks.

  


"I just gained a memory of how I was cast down here that's all," said Akiko while her eyes seemed to wonder back up to the clouds. Her heart began to beat quicker while she looked at the deep black tha fluttered through them, taking over the pureness that use to be around them. She clutched her fist tightly and let out another sigh.

  


"What happened?" asked Trunks, curiously. Akiko didn't seem to answer while her eyes stayed glued on the clouds. Her blank eyes turned back to him.

  


"Its a bit strange. I was looking over this exact city while sitting up in a cloud. Then, the darkness covered it while a man and his minions took it over. After a short battle, my wing was broken along with my sword while I was cast down. He just watched me fall and did nothing ut smile. Do you think it could have really happened?" asked Akiko. Goten pulled up to Trunks' house and stopped the car.

  


"It could have happened, who knows. Who knows, you could have lived in the clouds while protecting the city like an angel, watching over the people. Do you remember anything else?" asked Trunks. She thought for a moment and then looked back up at him.

  


"Yes.Yes, I do. I remember seeing you and Goten while you were little in the Time Chamber with Piccolo while he helped you two to fuse together making Gotenks I believe. Then Buu appeared, you started fighting him. That's all I really remember. I'm getting pieces back slowly," said Akiko. Goten was looking at her with wide eyes.

  


"How could you have seen that?? No one knews about that except for our parents, trainers, and fathers," said Goten. Akiko just shrugged while she let out a little sigh.

  


"I don't know. I could just be a day dream and not even true. We will never find out until I get my memory completely back," said Akiko. Trunks nodded in agreement while the two of them exited the vehicle.

  


"See you later Goten. Arrange a meeting for this weekend over at Dende's to see if we can look in the record books since they date back for millions of years. Something may turn-up about people living in the clouds," said Trunks. Goten nodded.

  


"Sure thing. I'll go up there myself as speak with him." Akiko ruffled his hair.

  


"Thanks for the riding and showing me some places. I'll most likely see you either tomorrow or when school starts," said Akiko. Goten grinned.

  


"See you later you two!" They walked into the house while not caring about the cold pouring rain. Trunks let out a sigh as he closed the door and started toward the living room. Vegeta stood with his arms folded over his chest, his black eyes glaring at the teenager.

  


"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be back down," said Akiko, her hand lightly touching Trunks' arm only for him to shiver at her touch. He watched her walk up the stairs until she rounded the corner. Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the shirt and glared.

  


"What the hell do you think you were doing boy? Biting that girl without even knowing her. Since you placed the mark on the nape of her neck, you will be the one to marry her!" Trunks looked at him as if he was completely crazy.

  


"I didn't bite her. Goten asked her about and Akiko said she didn't remember where she got it from and it had been there for as long as she can remember. Why are you freaking out about it?" asked Trunks.

  


"Don't lie to me boy! Your sent is all over that young girl. You are going to marry her now get out to the training room. I need to teach you a lesson," growled Vegeta. Trunks sighed and nodded while he followed Vegeta...

  


~*~

  


Haruak let out a sigh while he lounged on the couch watching some motocross racing. He was so into it that he didn't notice Michiru enter. After her hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned like a reaction and looked up at her, giving her a broad smile. Michiru kissed his forehead before straightening her outfit out once more.

  


"Setsuna wants us to be in the communications room since Ami will be sending us the current loctions where large power levels are." Haruka nodded and followed Michiru toward the back room. They entered through the door and looked to see the files just finish transferring. Setsuna typed hurriedly while the printer continued letting papers drop until there was a single stack. She picked them up while looking at her two companions.

  


"This is all the information on each person that lives in the addresses that Mercury sent. We will be visiting them all over the next two weeks in hopes of finding someone powerful. Who knows who it might be. Now, I'll start assigning each of us locations," said Setsuna. The other two nodded and waited patiently while she evenly divided up the homes...

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


This is what Akiko said in French-*I am not suppose to be here this planet but instead in the clouds. Who was that man that casted me down? Damn it! I must get back to where I belong!

  


  


AN: Alright, I know this is short but I'm sorry. I have a bit of writers block and I can't seem to get over it. I'll try as best as possible to update. Hopefully I'll get over it or else I'm screwed for my last assignment. Good news! My brother has decided to move to our current residence. I've haven't seen him for two years but he promised to spend time with me. Thanks for the reviews and have a wonderful day!

  


  
Ange De Bleu : baby blu eyes


	5. Chapter Four

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Four**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Akiko opened her eyes suddenly to be greeted by a sudden flash of light. The rain splattered on the glass windows, leaving streams of water behind. Her body seemed to become suddenly cold while she found fear rising in her veins. Something about this room was bothering her and she had to quickly get out of there. Without another thought, she threw the covers off and started for the door only for it to be locked. She started panicing while she stayed in the corner near the door. Her eyes wondered to a shadow moving across her room in the shape of a being. Her voice felt as if it had been torn out while she watched the shadow take form and make its way toward her.

  


"Angel," hissed the deep voice in a taunting manner. Akiko pressed her body hard around the corner knowing she was trapped but it suddenly froze. A hand touched her arm while pain moved through it from his touch. It burnt but her eyes seemed to stay on this figure. He chuckled while moving closer to her face. "We're coming to get you so don't try to hide. Might as well give yourself up unless you want this pretty little town destroyed. Now tell me where you are." Akiko just stayed frozen but then he felt his grip loosen as he turned. He just smiled, his sharp white teeth gleaming and then disappeared......Akiko awoke to find herself scrambling on the floor toward the bathroom.

  


Her hand flicked on the light while she turned on the cold water, splashing it across her face. She held her face in her hands for a minute until she slowly looked up. On her left arm was a hand print burnt into the skin giving it a deep red affect as if the blood had been pulled up to that area. Akiko put it under that water quickly until she thought of going to someone. She grabbed the hand towel and quickly wrapped it around the burn. Without any hesitation, she ran out of the room towards the only other persons. Not wanting to disturb him, she knocked lightly only to see the light flicker on. Trunks opened the door while drying his hair.

  


"What are you doing up at 12?" he asked. His eyes ventured down to the cloth holding her arm only for her to pull it off.

  


"Tell me you can see this," she said in a shaky voice. His eyes widened while he took her arm and closely examined it but dared not to touch it.

  


"Did Vegeta do this to you?" he growled. She shook her head no quickly. Trunks lead her down stairs toward a medical room. Gently he took care of her wound and wrapped it without another word. But finally, he spoke: "How did this happen?" Akiko looked up at him with scared eyes while pulling her knees up to her chest.

  


"At first, it didn't seem like a dream when I first opened my eyes. Something was in my room and I just wanted to get out of there without any questions. I tried but the door was locked. That was when I saw the figure moving across my walls. Then, it took the shape of a man. I couldn't tell who it was but he said that they're coming for me and it was no use to hide. That I should give myself up or else they're going to destroy this town. His hand grabbed me in that exact spot. When I awoke, I was on the floor. What should I do? It would be right to tell them where I am so all these people wouldn't be placed in danger. But, what if they're lying?" she asked. Trunks looked out the window while watching the droplets hit the glass.

  


"You're staying with me tonight. In the morning, we'll try to find out your past. Until then, don't do anything that you think would give you away. It would be for the best. You need to rest since tomorrow is going to be a big day," said Trunks. She nodded and followed him upstairs. He closed the door and motioned to the bed where she climbed in with him following. Sleep seemed to come to her quickly while this safe feeling washed over her body along with dé já vú. Akiko just shook it off and slept silently. Sleep didn't seem to come to Trunks while he laid there thinking about what his father had said while they were in the training room.

  


~~

  


_"Worthless son! You think you're going to get away with giving her your make? She's now your mate for life! Haven't I taught you better? Your scent is all over her! Is that what you two did while I was gone? After school both of you are to be married! Understand! Now fight back instead of blocking all my attacks! Are you weak?" roared Vegeta. Trunks growled while he suddenly sprang forward into attack mode, decking his father in the jaw as hard as possible. That sent Vegeta flying into the wall. Vegeta moved to his feet and wiped the blood off his jaw while a smirk moved over his lips. Trunks then knew this was going to be a fight he would never forget. The fight his father had always wanted to teach him when he was becoming a man and getting married._

  


~~

  


Trunks looked over at the young girl sleeping peacefully, her thin white strap had fallen over her should, exposing the soft flesh along with bite mark. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh while pervert thoughts seemed to cross his mind. Another sigh left his lips while he mentally wanted to kill himself.

  


"What's the matter with me? I've know this girl for not even two days and yet we're to be married. I know nothing about her, who she really is, if she's telling the truth, or if she even planned all this to get married to me for my money. How could I even think of her in pervert ways? That's what Goten does best, not me...but, she is beautiful...no, I need to stop this and get my mind off her show how," he thought. Trunks started to move from the bed when Akiko suddenly rolled over, her eyes opened partially but seemed to be filled with concern.

  


"Is something wrong?" she asked quietly. Trunks just smiled and laid back down beside her, looking at her beautiful blue-green eyes filled with so much innocence yet he could see pain hidden deep inside if he looked just right. Her soft fingers moved over his cheek and pushed some of his lavender strands back. Then it moved to rest on his large hand. "What ever it is, I'm sure it'll turn out fine Trunks. Don't let it worry you too much and get your rest. I'm sure you need it." A smile never left her lips while her eyes slowly closed. Trunks just smiled what looking at her sleeping image then shook it off, and decided to find sleep instead.

  


  


*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*

  


  


Goten let out a sigh while he lounged on Trunks' couch. Surprisingly, he'd waken up early and decided to pay his friend a visit. Trunks was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Akiko was doing some stretches before she took a shower along with getting ready. Vegeta was a bit grumpy today so Goten knew to stay clear of him like he usually did. He had managed to get an appointment with Dende to look through all the records and of course, Piccolo would be there since he knew where everything was. Trunks poked his head out the kitchen door.

  


"Breakfast." Vegeta was the first one through the door before Goten even moved from the couch. That man was as bad as his father, eating everything in site but not to the extent where he started moving onto someone else's plate. It was a great breakfast beside the fact two people were missing. Bulma decided to come back from her trip since there was nothing better to do and she of course missed her son, husband, and watched to check-up on Akiko.

  


"Smells good," said a women's voice as she poked her head in. Trunks quickly turned to see Bulma smiling at the group, her blue eyes twinkling while her chin length blue hair swayed a little as she turned her head sideways. Goten chuckled to himself while he saw the devilish look in Vegeta's eyes as he shoved food in.

  


"Mom, I wasn't expecting you until dinner. Did something come up?" asked Trunks. Bulma folded her arms over her dark blue cashmere suit.

  


"What? You're not happy to see you mother? I've been gone for five days now and you don't even give your mother a hug! Thanks a lot Trunks!" She turned her head angrily only for Trunks to sigh and get-up while pulling out the chair beside him.

  


"It's wonderful to see you home mom. Please have a seat," said Trunks his most charming smile. Bulma strode over and Trunks hugged her before she sat down only for a smile to cross her pink lips. Trunks pushed her chair in and then took his seat once more. Goten stopped eating once more while he felt his hair being ruffled.

  


"Hey Goten, didn't expect you so early. Smells wonderful Trunks, nice work. Good morning Mr. Briefs," said Akiko while she stood next to Goten in her long sleeved pink fuzzy turtle neck, and white pants. Bulma quickly looked up at the girl with wide eyes as she took to her feet quickly and dashed right beside her.

  


"Oh my, I didn't expect you to be awake already. I can see that Trunks has taken care of you and he better had or else he'd be in for it! Don't worry about Vegeta too much. That's how he normally is with that cold shoulder of his. Even I get and send him down to the couch," said Bulma with a chuckle. "I'm Bulma Briefs, Trunks' mother. I've heard the great news from Vegeta. You haven't known my son for long but I think it's great that he's finally getting married before college starts. Of course that means you will stay here. Do you have any memories?"

  


Goten choked on his eggs as he looked up at Trunks who didn't make eye contact but his body was rigid. As for Vegeta, he had a large smirk. Akiko rose an eye brow at Bulma with confusion written all over her face.

  


"Marriage?" she asked while eying Trunks for a moment. "What's going on?" Bulma stopped smiling and turned to Trunks with a sudden glare.

  


"You didn't tell her what was going on? What type of son are you? Do I have to do everything for you? Can't you even propose properly either?" asked Bulma. Trunks stood-up, excused himself, and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't leave when I'm talking to you! Get back here and listen to what I'm saying!" Akiko quickly left through the other kitchen door and moved through the house hoping to catch-up to him. She closed the back door and ran quickly away from the dome house. Akiko grabbed his arm before he flew off.

  


"Trunks, remember what I said? What ever it is, I'm sure it'll turn out fine. Don't let it worry you too much. I meant it. There may be times when the going gets tough but you need to try and be stronger then that. I'm trying my best right now even though I don't know what's going on, where I am, what I'm doing here, or how I even got here. You have to do better then me and keep your head high..." she paused while her head bent down for a moment. Trunks touched her head gently and pulled her forward into his arms, hugging her gently.

  


"Lets just get our minds off this and try to find your past. Goten will catch-up," said Trunks while his hand moved over her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at him with a clear face but he could tell she was hiding something from the look in her eyes even though she smiled.

  


"That would be for the best." Trunks picked her up, to her surprise, and started to fly off....Goten let out a sigh while the wind blew his hair back. Most likely these two were going slow so he could beat them. That would give him a chance to ask about this whole marriage thing. What's the matter with Bulma and Vegeta? Do they think that Trunks bit Akiko, thought Goten to himself. He let out a sigh as he finally rounded the platform and landed. He looked up to see Piccolo with his arms crossed, with his normal expression. His large cape laid still behind him while he was still covered in his purple and red fighting suit.

  


"Goten, it's great to see you! Where is Trunks and Akiko?" asked Dende as he walked toward him. Goten shrugged and looked around in the sky.

  


"I'm not sure. They could be anywhere. Both of them left before me plus Trunks is carrying Akiko so it might take a while," he answered. Dende smiled and took a seat near the water fountain while letting out a sigh.

  


"Piccolo pulled out all the records from the first to date and checked something out that seems to be a link to the past, a pervious life you might say. Perhaps when he sees this girl, he could tell who she is," said Dende. Goten looked at him curiously.

  


"Previous life? As in we lived before we were born on earth?" asked Goten. Piccolo grunted while he kept searching the sky with his eyes.

  


"It was during the time called the Silver Alliance. The saiyon planet Vejita was on the outer limits of the galaxy then. Records have been kept from that era along with artifacts and objects from the kingdoms that use to swarm the planets. This girl may be the link we need to know exactly what happened on the planet Vejita," explained Piccolo. Goten nodded and sensed a strong ki coming below them. Then, Trunks flew up and landed only for Akiko to jump out of his arms a little wobbly with a smile on her face along with a couple giggles.

  


"It must be wonderful to fly. If I could, I do it all day long for the pure joy of feeling the wind blow through my hair plus, you get a great view of the forest and city," said Akiko while she looked around this large tower only to see they were surrounded by blue sky's and a couple clouds in the distance. She turned back around and smiled. "Hi Piccolo, Dende, Goten." Piccolo looked at the girl before him as something triggered in his head. He had seen her before but, where?

  


"Lets go," said Piccolo and lead them into the large palace looking structure. They followed behind, walking down the large hall until they started going down some steps. It seemed like forever until they reached the bottom. There, three large stacks of files laid on the ground in three different areas along with a table in the middle filled with objects. "You know what to do." With that, Piccolo floated back-up the stairs with the girl on his mind.

  


"Where have I seen her before? She looks firmilar some how. If only I could get my memory back or perhaps Pluto may have the answers to my questions. I can tell she and the two others are here in the city but I don't know the reason. What ever it is, it better be good," thought Piccolo as he flew off into the sky...Goten let out a sigh while he lazily read through the papers and started another stack on the side of him. He looked up to see Akiko reading deeply into the papers while she kept getting closer, and closer. Almost as if she was fixated on something important.

  


"Trunks, what are we looking for with these papers?" asked Goten. Trunks looked up from his stack of papers and thought for a moment.

  


"Something about people living in the clouds, or angel, heaves. Something on that order," answered Trunks. Goten nodded and let out another sigh while he began his search. Akiko meanwhile, read to herself silently, taking in every detail.

  


_It seems the Silver Alliance is asking the planet Vejita to join it in hopes of getting more protection for their princesses. The real reason is unknown but King Vejita along with his queen will not join since they have many disagreements. Especially with the rules that no one must marry from out of their species. Their heir, Prince Vijita and Princess Mulba had already been married which mixed a saiyon with the human race. Their son, Prince Beau was also to be married to a woman outside of their race. More of a magical creature that thrived, hid, and knew everything about the forests, waters, and areas unexplored by the saiyons. This marriage had been arranged by Princess Mulba since she knew the parents in the forest. A strange match I must say but the wedding will be held in three days and may kai forbid that anything strange, or destructive go on._

  


Akiko looked up at Trunks while he read and then over to Goten who seemed to be falling asleep. But then, something caught his eye as he started reading it quickly. She shrugged and continued her reading once again....

  


~*~

  


Bulma let out a sigh while she lounged on the couch waiting the arrival of her son along with his newly-declared fiancee. They had been gone all morning and it was now going on midnight. Something must be keeping them or else they fell asleep at Gotens. The phone rang causing Bulma to shoot-up and snatch it quickly. Before she could give her greeting, the voice yelled on the other line.

  


"Have you seen my son Goten? He hasn't been home since he went to your house this morning! Do you know where are earth they went?" exclaimed ChiChi in a panic. Bulma gasped but then suddenly turned angry.

  


"I haven't seen them since they left this morning! All I heard was they were going to find out about Akiko's past. Did you send Goku out looking for them?" asked Bulma. She suddenly heard the racket of ChiChi yelling at Goten and then the click of the phone. Bulma let out a sigh and looked up to see Vegeta standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

  


"Get to bed woman!" Bulma growled and squeezed the phone tightly.

  


"That's my son out there and I have no idea where he is or that girl! I want you to get out there and start looking for them! What if something happened? What if Trunks was killed by some evil man or perhaps Akiko got hurt?" asked Bulma. Vegeta just grunt and started back-up the stairs.

  


"Suit yourself woman." She just growled and but then turned at the sound of footsteps through the house. When she moved over enough, she saw Trunks walk in carrying a sleeping Akiko in his arms. Bulma growled but held her temper down while her son looked up at her for a minute.

  


"Sorry mom. We were up with Dende looking through the records to see if we could find a link to Akik's past. It seems she found part of what she was looking for. She's tired and you can yell at me tomorrow," said Turnks. Bulma nodded.

  


"You bet I'll be yelling at you and don't forget I'll let your father in on it too! Now get to bed," she demanded. Trunks nodded and walked up the stairs, leaving Bulma to let out a sigh and then went up herself.

  


~*~

  


Two round space capsals headed toward earth quickly, the occupants still asleep. Smirks were over both of the mens lips while the rest of their face was covered by darkness. Soon, they would reach earth....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: Thanks for the reviews! That night I posted that last chapter, I just started writing as if I got all my ideas back. Also things for the ideas. They did help me in a lot of ways. Well, I'm glad I got this chapter out quick! I'll be writing as much as possible tonight but Saturday I'm going on a road trip so I won't be here all day. Plus, I get to spend some time with my niece. She's such a cutie! I love her so much! Well, I guess that's about it. I'll wrap this Author's Note up. Have a great day everyone!

  


Ange De Bleu : baby blu eyes

  


  


PS: Fuel rocks!


	6. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Five**

~*~*~*~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Piccolo looked around in the pile of artifacts all over the table while anger seemed to rise. He grabbed a book and opened it, looking through the pictures quickly. He stopped at a young woman standing in a tree with no expressioin. Her lips were slightly parted while her long golden brown hair blew over her left shoulder. Large white wings overed her back while her body was draped in the finest white silk cloth. Her eyes seemed to be looking at something and then flashed golden for a moment. He pulled it out and flipped it over. Piccolo read the back carefully and then put it back.

  


  


"So, the princess of land angels has returned," said and then disappeared...

  


  


~*~

  


  


Goten let out a yawn and walked into the Briefs home. He moved into the kitchen where he the smell brought him. There stood Trunks cooking lunch, leaning on the counter. Goten looked for any traces of Akiko but she was nowhere to be found.

  


  


"Where's Akiko?" asked Goten.

  


  


"Mom took her shopping early this morning for an engagement ring, and other things that go with a wedding," said Trunks. Goten nodded as a question quickly popped into his head.

  


  


"How did you two get engaged in the first place?" asked Goten. Trunks set a plate in front of Goten and took a seat diagnol from him.

  


  


"My father thinks I was the one that bit Akiko on the neck so, he told mom. Now she's making sure that the both of us get married. It's an interesting situation if you think about it. A girl just appears out of no where with no memory, manages to be found by my mother, has a bite mark on her neck, and says she has no memory of anything. Do you think she's telling the truth or is she just trying to get close to my family? Everyone knows who we are," said Trunks. Goten shrugged.

  


  


"I don't think so Trunks. In all those papers, I found something I should have told you last night. Since the saiyon prince married an earth angel, her family was cursed. But then, her father and brother rose against the saiyon prince along with his family, trying to destroy them, except for their daughter. She gave-up her life for her husband and family to stop the both of them. Then, the highest angel cursed the father and son by banishing them to a lonely planet to spend the rest of their lives and never see that girl again. As for her, a curse had been placed over her spirit before she died. It casted her up to the clouds around earth only to watch the people but never be one with them. Only one person could free her from her curse and that was the person that cast it the first time. I think Akiko is that girl. You need to wait until she remembers and then we will really know what happened," said Goten with a serious look in his eyes. Trunks nodded.

  


  


"You're right. I've been jumping to too many conclusions instead of just letting everything follow through. I wonder what's taking them so long," said Trunks. Goten looked up when Bulma suddenly ran in with her eyes wide.

  


  


"Trunks! Goten! Something's wrong with Akiko! Don't just sit there! Go outside and get her," yelled Bulma. Both men ran outside with Bulam following behind. "She was saying something about her back hurting and I just thought it was from you two having fun but when we just got out of the car, she froze, her eyes turned a bright gold, and these large wings popped out of her back, ripping her shirt. Then, she flew ontop of the building!" Trunks looked and Goten only for him to nod. They both disappeared and reappeared on the top.

  


  


There sat the girl with her back turned, large white wings with a crimson liquid dripping off to show the white underneith. There was a pair of shoes, socks, a black belt, and blue jeans scattered with some blood on each item. The spread wings contracted back quickly while she turned to them, eyes glowing a bright gold that seemed almost white. No emotion was across her body while she stood there numbly. Goten looked back to see Piccolo coming quickly but then disappeared. He looekd confused for a moment until he appeared next to him and pulled out a picture. Goten looked at it with wide eyes and looked up at the girl. Then, he handed it to Trunks.

  


  


"This is the earth angel from the forest that was married to you during the Silver Alliance. She's starting to get her memories back slowly while in that confused state. Once her wings are completely done drying, they will go back in and she won't remember anything that happened. If you want her anywhere near you in this state, fruit will always bring her. Don't go near her unless you have something to show you're not a threat or else she'll attack. Be careful you two," said Piccolo. With those words spoken, he disappeared. Goten let out a sigh.

  


  


"Well, with some fruit we can draw her to the ground where she'll be safer. I'll watch her, you go get it," he said with grin. Trunks rolled his eyes and disappeared into the house. When he reappeared on the roof, he saw Goten looking at her intently. Goten nudged him.

  


  


"What do you think? B or C?" Trunks rolled his eyes and looked-up to see he had caught her attention with his appearance. He flew over the side only for her take one step and then another until she was at the edge near him. He held out the bowl only to watch her fingers move in slowly and take only one before retracting back. Then, he floated down to the ground where she followed him, her large white wings flapping the last bit of blood off, leaving them hardly even damp. When Akiko's feet touched the ground, the white wings moved into her back and disappeared. Her bright blue-green eyes came back where she blinked a couple times.

  


  


Before she could say anything, Bulma ran out with a blanket and wrapped it around the girl gently along with hugging her tightly.

  


  


"Those things must have been painful coming out. Come on, I'll take you to the lab and get you cleaned up along with treat your back," she said. Akiko nodded and followed her inside without another word. Goten landed next to Trunks with a smile.

  


  


"So? What's your answer?" asked Goten. Trunks just took a seat on the lawn chair and relaxed for a minute while he thought.

  


  


"How could you be such a pervert at this time?" Goten just grinned while taking some fruit and popping it into his mouth.

  


  


"It's normal for me. So, what's you're answer? Think she's a B or C? She looked like a B to me," smirked Goten while taking a seat as well.

  


  


"C." Goten raised a brow.

  


  


"How could you know this? Do you look through her underwear drawer?" Trunks just rolled his eyes and moved into the house while Goten followed behind. "Well? Are you going to answer me or are you going to walk away like a weakling?"

  


  


~*~

  


  


Haruka knocked on the door to the Briefs house. Within a minute of standing, the door opened with two teenagers standing there. 

  


  


"Is Bulma Breifs here?" asked Haruka. Before Trunks could say anything, Goten started in.

  


  


"Yeah, she's with his fiancee," said Goten nudging Trunks. He just pushed him away and opened the door further for Haruka to enter. Haruka walked in and followed Goten into the living room and stood. A voice trailed from the hall only for Bulma to appear with Akiko at her side while she was looking down at a clip board.

  


  


"Now Trunks, it would be best if you went out with Akiko to get you a tuxedo. I've decided the wedding is going to be in twelve days. It may seem early but I want to see my grand kids before I die. Take your car and also Goten. Either way you're outta the house while I start calling to get everything set-up," said Bulma and then looked up. "Why didn't you tell me someone was in the house? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now you three get going. You have an appointment in ten minutes." They nodded and then left.

  


  


"Mrs Briefs..." Haruka's cellphone rang making him sigh. "One moment please." He picked it up only for Michiru to giggle a little bit.

  


  


"Haruka, there is no need to go on this search anymore. It seems that someone has already came to our door today asking questions about why we're here. He says he knows Setsuna but he'll have to wait until she gets home. Well, get over here," said Michiru. Haruka let out a sigh and hung-up.

  


  


"I'm sorry but I need to get going. Thank-you for your time," said Haruka and then moved out of the house quickly, leaving Bulma with a raised brow.

  


  


"People are getting stranger and stranger these days..."

  


  


~*~

  


  


Akiko tuned out the voices of the two men chattering well, it was mainly Goten that was talking about some rather odd things and especially that man. Trunks was just agreeing at some points while he drove. Her eyes seemed to glossed over while she looked at the trees they passed...

  


  


~*FLASHBACK*~

  


  


_The forest was completely silent while a young girl say looking at the pool of water surrounded by tall trees that seemed to hide it from the light at certain times. Her fingers touched the water, feeling the cool liquid move over her fingers. Slowly, the rest of her body moved into the pool until she moved under the water. A trail moved behind her while she swam quietly, not making a sound. She climbed onto the medium sized grey rock and sat there for a moment until a twig snapping directed her attention into the forest. The light hit off a shiney object making her climb on the other _

_rocks toward the shoreline.She stopped when she felt eyes looking at her imensely. Slowly she moved her eyes upto see the lean, muscular figure._

  


  


_"I will not hurt you miss," came the strong, deep voice. His hand reached out to touch her arm only for her to panic and back-up quickly only to step off the ledge. The sudden reaction knocked the breath out of her while she suddenly sunk. Her eyes looked up at the splashing sound to see the man diving straight for her. Without any protest, he grabbed her waist with one arm while he moved to the top quickly. His arms stayed around her waist, holding her while she looked at him with curious eyes. Her fingers moved his long hair away from his face gently._

  


  


_"Are you a man or a saiyon? You are definitely not a piccolo," she breathed. He chuckled while his hand touched her small fingers, bringing them up to his lips._

  


  


_"I am a saiyon. What divine creature may you be?" he asked. Her fingers moved over his facial features as if she had never seen another human being before. Slim legs wrapped around his waist while both hands touched him ever so gently._

  


  


_"I am not sure what species I have from but I know a couple things. Large white wings sprout from my back, and I am not allowed to be around any other race except for piccolos," she answered smoothly. His hand moved around the back of her neck while he moved closer toward her lips, feeling her breath against his semi-rough skin. Feircely, she pulled away while her eyes glowed. Large white wings thrust out of her back while she quickly flew away and landed in a tree above Piccolo._

  


  


_"I am warning you to stay away from this creature. She is the only one of her kind and I do not want this type disappearing. Heed my warning prince, or else I'll make you sorry," growled the man..._

  


  


~*ENDBACK*~

  


  


Akiko turned her head slowly to look up at Goten and Trunks whom held weird yet worried expressions on their faces. Her eyes searched for a moment while she realized where she was and why they were waiting for her. Trunks felt her forehead for a moment while his hand moved around the back of her neck. She pulled his hands away and moved away to the other door.

  


  


"Akiko, what's wrong?" asked Trunks. Her hand touched her head for a moment while she thought it out for a moment. She looked back to his eyes looking into hers.

  


  


"I thought I was still dreaming...I'm alright though," she said. Slowly she moved toward the open door and climbed out. Trunks moved to touch her shoulder but she evaded it. He just closed the door with a confused look on his face while they continued into the tuxedo shop. Goten let out a sigh while he plopped down in a seat as a man smiled at Trunks.

  


  


"Mr Briefs, it's wonderful to see you along with meet your fiancee. My name is Jimmy and I will be helping you this afternoon, and you are?" asked the man with short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, eying Akiko.

  


  


"Akiko Myu," she replied while her eyes wondered around the store. Jimmy pulled out a tuxedo from beind the counter and handed it to Trunks.

  


  


"Now, both of you go in the back. Miss Myu could be of some help with certain areas of the tuxedo," smirked Jimmy. Goten just started laughing at the look on Trunks face.

  


  


"I need to get some air," said Akiko and started for the exit of the shop. Trunks looked after her while Goten shrugged his shoulders only to get a look from Trunks which he didn't seem to understand. Jimmy just shook his head and showed Trunks to the dressing room...Akiko let out a sigh while she wondered down the semi-crowded streets. Some people looked at her while others seemed not the care. Her eyes stayed forward while she came to the darker area where men, women, and sometimes child sat on the sides of the streets in rags, starving. A man touched her leg.

  


  


"Please miss, do you have any spare change?" he asked. She knelt down beside him and touched his greasy hand.

  


  


"What is spare change?" she asked. He looked at her as if she was crazy but smiled at her with his young face and chuckled.

  


  


"Money that you don't need. You're not from around here are you?" he asked. She shook her head no only for him to smile wider. "All I need to tell you is go back where you came from with people you know. It's for the best unless you want something bad to happen." Akiko turned her head at the sound of footsteps coming toward them. A group of three tall men stood there in leather jackets, boots, baggy black pants, and black shirts.

  


  


"Good work man. Now we have a girl to hold ransom. It looks like she comes from and nice wealthy family that will pay a lot of money to have her back. First, lets have some fun," said the leader as he licked his dry lips. His black spiked hair was silver tips moved with every step. Akiko smiled down at the man and then consitrated on the movements of the three. Her left arm was grabbed only for her wince in pain while he pulled her up to him and smiled...Trunks ran out of the room in his tuxedo halfway done and looked at Goten in shock.

  


  


"Where's Akiko?" he asked suddenly. Goten shrugged and continued looking at the passing girls while winking at them. "Goten! You let her just leave? Anything coul happen to her especially if she gets on the wrong side of town," growled Trunks. Goten turned to him with wide eyes.

  


  


"Oh man! Lets get looking for her quickly." Trunks ran out with Goten behind him...The homeless man looked at the young girl that seemed to kind and even smiled at him even though he had set her up. Something was strange about her and he didn't know what. He stood to his feet and looked at the leader.

  


  


"Let her go. She doesn't belong here. Go for someone that isn't innocent," he said. The leader pushed Akiko into the arms of his friend while he walked toward the man. He snarled, grabbed him by his shirt, and punched him.

  


  


"Learn to keep your mouth shut. You're not getting any of the money since you have act all kind hearted and nice. The more the innocent, the more money we're going to get. Right boys?" His two companions chuckled and pushed the girl back to him. He pressed her against the wall while looking for some jewlery. His hand found her engagement right and grinned looking at the 14k white gold with neatly cut dimound. "Well, well, well. It seems that we have a taken girl as well. This is going to be much better. Who's your fiance?" He turned at the sudden sound of skin hitting skin and then bodies falling against the cement. Trunks grabbed him by his collar roughly.

  


  


"I want you to spread it throughot the while city. Any man that touches her in any manner will have to answer to me. Understand?" The man nodded only for Trunks to punch him lightly which sent him flying into some trash cans. His short temper was getting to him when he suddenly punched the wall, making his fist fly through it. Akiko touched his arm only for his sharp eyes to glare at her.

  


  


"Stop, please. Don't hurt yourself on my account. It's my fault for not staying in the tuxedo shop or around that area." His free arm grabbed her and pulled her into a warm hug. He picked her up and started walking back toward the tuxedo shop.

  


  


"It's my responsibility to watch over you and make sure nothing happens. I was careless and something terrible could have happened to you. If it did, I could never forgive myself. If you ever need to get some fresh air, I'll take you somewhere and let you think all you want without distrubing you," he whispered in her ear. She burried her face in his neck gently while taking in his manly scent.

  


  


"I promise that I'll never do it again."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


AN: Yeah, it's been a while. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! My comp crashed so I had to save everything and redo the hard drive. I finished getting everything set-up, updated, and everything. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Have a wonderful day!

  


Ange De Bleu : baby blu eyes


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six  
**  


  


  


  


  


  


Haruka let out a sigh while he followed everything Setsuna said about the future changing in this time due to their appearance.  
  
"The timeline is changing because of us being here. We need to leave so nothing happens to this deminsion that isn't suppose to. I'll inform Serenity that we are returning without the girl due to extreme measures," said Setsuna. Michiru nodded and looked back at Haruka.  
  
"It's okay Haruka. I know that you don't like failing missions but we have to leave. Is there something you would like to do before you leave?" asked Michiru. Haruka shrugged.

  


"What is there to do? We obviously can't take the girl or else everything would change too much and you know how Setsuna is with change in a timeline. Our only choice is to pack-up and leave without another word. Just disappear." Michiru agreed and looked at Setsuna as she walked back in with a scowl over her features.

  


"We are to stay and bring the girl back with us since Serenity wants to make sure that our deminsion is safe and the we can fix the problems in this deminsion. We need to do double the work so we can get out of here as soon as possible with the girl. Lets get to work." Michiru followed Setsuna but stopped at the doorway to look at Haruka whom motioned for her to continue.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." He moved to his feet only for there to be a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to see the man that had dropped by when they first arrived, Piccolo. He opened the door and let him enter. "Setsuna?"

  


Piccolo nodded and followed Haruka into the lab. Setsuna looked up and nodded at Piccolo who pulled out a picture from his pocket and handed it to her.

  


"This is the girl. I want you to take her away and never let her come back. It would be the best for this world before anything else happens," said Piccolo. Setsuna looked at it and smiled, knowing she had seen this girl before a very long time again.

  


"Show me where she is."

  


~*~

  


Akiko let out sigh as she looked at the ring Bulma made her wear on her left ring finger. It was a diamond cut in a heart shape and intertwined with gold making sure the stone didn't fall out. Goten was lounging on the couch flipping through the channels while Trunks was gone with Vegeta somewhere and Goten assured her it was nothing bad. A smile moved over her lips as she looked up, searching for something. Quickly, she moved outside and looked at the blue sky.

  


"Akiko?" Goten followed her eyes to see two fireballs enter into the atmosphere and quickly started toward earth. The high power level serged through Goten's senses as he quickly pulled Akiko back inside but he stopped when he felt her pull back. "I'm taking you to Trunks."

  


"I have to go to them, they need me Goten," she said with pleading eyes. He touched her forehead only for her to remove his hand and look back out the window.

  


"Who need you?" asked Goten curiously and turned his head when Trunks walked in trailing Vegeta.

  


"I don't know but I can just feel it Goten," she replied. Vegeta growled when the names were mentioned along with sensing the power level off toward the east. Quickly he stormed over and grabbed her arm.

  


"How do you know that they're here? I bet you know who that are and you brought them here since I know you're not from Earth! Tell me the truth damn it!" yelled Vegeta. Her eyes seemed to go blank as she looked at him cusiously.

  


"They know my past," she whispered in a voice that wasn't her. Vegeta kept a grib on her arm as she looked at the two young men.

  


"I'll meet you there." He then disappeared with Akiko only for Trunks and Goten to follow the example. When they arrived, Goku was already there with Gohan standing by his side. They looked at the two holes in the earth while the smoke billowed into the sky. One capsul opened where a figure exited with an evil laugh. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan held a stance at the man with light green skin landing on the ground. His golden eyes looked around at the blue sky while he took in a deep breath making the bells lighting ring on his ears.

  


His long dark green hair was pulled back in a thick braid ending at his wist. Akiko winced in pain at the tightening of the grip on her arm but it didn't stop her from looking. He was tall with broad shoulders, muscular body adorned with a white saiyon armor top woutling his abs and pectorlas. Blue speedo bottoms showed the skin of his legs until it met with thigh high dark blue boots with brown boot bottoms.  
  
"Zarbon," growled Vegeta clutching his free fist tightly. The man looked at him from the sound of his name and grinned. But it quickly disappeared as he looked at Akiko with wide eyes making him growl.

  


"Get your hands off my daughter," he yelled suddenly making the viens in his neck look like they were going to pop out. Akiko looked at his golden eyes as something seemed to click.

  


  
*~FLASHBACK~*

  


_The girl sat on the shore while she looked down at her reflection in the water. A snapping of twigs made her turn around to see the same man from her last meeting only for a smile to move over her lips making his loins heat-up. He leaned against the tree while she walked toward him with what seemed like a bounce in her step. His hand touched her cheek gently while looking at the glowing face in the moon._

  


_"I thought I would never see a saiyon again," she said softly leaning on the tree in front of him while he smoothed out her hair. He smiled as he seemed to move closer, drawn to her in a sort of way where he took her lips after long awaited time. Once they were his, he never wanted to let them go while he deepened the kiss, pushing her back against the tree. His lips moved down her chin and slender neck until he reached the nape. _

  


_"You will be mine, and only mine," he whispered and bit down, feeling her fingers grip his shoulders tightly while the breath left her. He moved back and took her lips once again but then pulled back shortly with a smile._

  


_"I will come for you before the night is through. Wait for me here," he whispered only for her to agree with a smile. _

  


_"I will wait as long as you bid me to," she answered only for him to disappeare. She looked into the trees to see Piccolo appear with the leading male from the last clan if land angels. He showed no emotion as he landed next to her. His large black wings disappeared as his glowing red eyes were replaced by bright blue ones. His black hair was a little messed but what mattered now was them becoming mates to save their kind. She moved forward and looked at him with kind eyes only to watch a smile moved over his lips._

  


_He moved in to claim her as his only to grab her roughly and smell her while he fingers moved to the back of her neck, feeling the fresh bite mark. Quickly he pushed her away and glared up at Piccolo, eyes going red._

  


_"She has already been taken by a saiyon! What kind of trick is this? Whom is the pig that dare take her when she was to be mine? Now our entire clans shall perrish since she is the last living female land angel!" Piccolo growled as he looked in the direct of the palace._

  


_"Is there a way to claim her as yours?" asked Piccolo._

  


_"I must kill the one who took her," hissed the man. Piccolo growled._

  


_"That cannot be done for you will be the one killed in a battle again a saiyon, espeically the prince of saiyons," replied Piccolo. The man nodded._

  


_"Then a declaration of war shall be upon all saiyons," he growled. Piccolo nodded as the man let his large black wings grow out as his eyes changed back to red and flew off. He then disapperared with the palace in mind._

  


***~**End**~***

  


  


Akiko started putting things together in her head and looked toward Trunks with the memory fresh in her head. Then, she realized something else. The man that had cast her down looked exactly like the man she just saw in her vision. **He** was the one that had cast her to earth and wanted her to be his but something seemed to be stopping them two from being together. Even though she was suppose to be his, Trunks had ruined and destroyed her race of people through lust. Vegeta looked at her with a glare.

  


"Are you going to answer my question woman or are you deaf?" yelled Vegeta. She turned away from Trunks' gaze and looked at him clueless while she pulled her arm back. Akiko looked back at Trunks only for her hand to move over her lips as she walked toward him. She pulled the ring Bulma gave her off and held it out to him.

  


"Find yourself someone you want instead of being forced," said Akiko. Vegeta glared at her and walked over.

  


"You're marrying my son whether you like it or not! Both of you are mates for life!" She looked at Trunks only for him to take the ring she still had extended and then brought back to her side. Vegeta lookde like he was going to explode at the way things happened to fall. "All you are is a disgrace to all saiyons!"

  


"He has the right to make his own choices since he is an adult of nineteen. It isn't fair if you get to choose your wife and he doesn't because of events that occurred over a thousand years ago. Things in the past should be left alone and forgotten," answered Akiko. Vegeta looked at her with a scowl.

  


"Over a thousand years ago? What the hell happened a thousand years ago? Speak woman!" Piccolo appeared next to her with a hand on her shoulder.

  


"Everything will be explained at Bulma's house," replied Piccolo. He turned to Zarbon and nodded in agreement as the next capsul opened. A man flew up with short blonde hair curved around with his bangs over his right eye while his golden eyes looked at everyone. His skin was a medium blue and a bit muscular covered in a saiyon uniform of purple, white gloves, and boots, green armor, and one shoulder covered by a brown protector.

  


"Celza, my son," announced Zarbon as he floated to the ground next to his father with a smirk over his face.

  


"What's going on here?" he asked with his french accent. Piccolo looked at Trunks.

  


"Lead them to your house with Goten and Akiko since she is part of their family." Trunks nodded while Piccolo disappeared along with the other fighters leaving them in an odd situation. Goten looked at Trunks whom was looking back at Akiko to see her uncomfortably shift.

  


"What made you change your mind?" asked Trunks. Akiko went to speak but was cut off before she even started.

  


"You don't remember, do you?" asked Zarbon only for Trunks to ignore him. "It was because of you my daughter never got to be with her people. As you might know, she is a land angel, part of a race that doesn't exsist anymore. The reason they don't exsist is because you stumbled upon her in the forest where Piccolo was raising her and getting her ready to be married to the leader of the last clan of male land angels. Her mother died after her making her the last living female. She was needed to save the race except you claimed her as your own. The leader of the male clan brought war on all saiyons and quickly attacked your home.   
  


"He placed a curse on our family that Celza and I would live forever, even in death, until he saw it fit to kill us. As for Akiko, he wanted to keep her alive and apart from us. He cast her up into the clouds surrounding earth where she would watch the people and even your future self only to never be with anyone. Her job was to make sure that no one took over her cloud but when darkness came she would give herself to him. But, as you can see, a mistake was made where she was thrown onto earth and met-up with you once again.

  


"He will be after you and this time, he will kill you since you have brought her memories back and since you two are now to be together as mates for eternity, whether you are married or not that is the way of both races and acient laws since you don't have to follow the human ways. For neither of you are human."

  


"I don't want anyone to die," she whispered. Goten nodded as if to understand and looked in the direction of Capsul Corps knowing they were waiting impatiently.

  


"Vegeta's going to blow if we don't get there soon," said Goten. Trunks motioned for him to leave only for Goten raise a brow. "Want me to take the guys as well?"

  


Trunks nodded and Goten started to fly. Zarbon and Celza followed him at a quickly speed. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore and looked at her hands instead feeling the emptiness on her finger where the ring used to rest. 

  


"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked Trunks only for her eyes to still not meet his. He waited for a couple minutes to let her get her thoughts only for her to still stay silent. He lifted her chin up so he could see her face where her eyes finally met his. "Akiko..."

  


"The first time it played in my head yesterday when we were going to the tuxedo shop and it seemed like a story of someone else as if I was watching this happen until I noticed Piccolo. Then just a while ago the rest of it came into the play and I recongized everything going on. He's still alive Trunks he's out to kill you too. If he can, then that means he can take me as his to help save our race or at least start it back up."

  


"There is no way to make your race start-up again with only two people unless you want to start having half-half or insest starting which isn't right. If I chose you in the past, there must have been something right about you and now that we've met again, I'm not going to let you go since I'll want you when my past memories return."

  


"What if he comes to kill you?"

  


"I'll fight. You don't know what I'm capible of since you've never seen a saiyon fight." She nodded as he picked her up with a smile. Trunks took her hand and placed the ring back in the right spot while her hand moved up and touched his cheek gently while she outlined his smile with her fingers gently. Trunks gently took them and placed them against his lips, kissing the tips gently.

  


_This is right. Everything about us being together is right and I can't believe I was going to let him go just because of memories. But the things my memories never gave me was the feelings between those two, well us two. It could have been love at first site but whatever it was, we wanted each other and I'm glad things turned out the way they did._

  


His fingers ran over the teeth marks only for a smile to spread over his lips once again along with a chuckle.

  


"I guess it must be true about saiyons having only one mate since this mark did last over a thousand years." Akiko giggled as Piccolo appeared next to them.

  


"Are you coming or not?" he asked impatiently. Trunks nodded and then disappeared only for Piccolo to follow. Trunks was about to take a seat when Bulma ran into the living room with a glare.

  


"Trunks, we need to talk." He followed her into the kitchen knowing what she was going to talk to him about since Vegeta obviously told her about what they decided before they changed their minds. "How could you do this to me Trunks? I thought I was going to have my son married so that I could see my grandchildren before I died and now you're going to let her go? She is perfect for you and of course she would make some beautiful grandchild for me."

  


"Mother, we're getting married even though some complications may come up," said Trunks with a large smile only for Bulma to hig him. 

  


"This is wonderful! The wedding is on for Thursday so you two can have the weekend to yourself for a nice honeymoon! I already know where you two are going and I know you'll have a wonderful time. I've been there during one of my business investments," she grinned while they both walked out. Trunks looked up to see Piccolo standing in the middle of the room with three people near him.

  


"These three are from another deminsion and have been searching for Akiko since she is the one that will be able to help save them. Chaos is soon to come to their Earth and it would be best if they took her with them," announced Piccolo while his eyes met Trunks'. Bulma look dumbfounded.

  


"But the wedding is Friday!"

  


"I'm afraid we cannot wait that long. I have orders from my queen to bring her as soon as we find. We need to see what powers she hold along with see how she can use them to save our home. Who knows how long it's going to take but once the mission is finished, I assure that we will return her to her rightful deminsion," said Setsuna.

  


"I'll go with you. There is a way that I can help," said Trunks. Setsuna shook her head no.

  


"I've seen your powers before and they will surely destroy most of our city. We need tamed, yet powerful powers that will only hit the enemy and now destroy the surrounding. If there was a way that you could come, I would bring you but your timeline is blank now that we have been here. It would be best if we left at this moment," she replied. Michiru bent next to Akiko and extended her hand.

  


"My name is Michiru 'Kou. I will be sure to get you some clothes that fit in with out deminsion along with make you as comfortable as possible," she said with a smile. Akiko shook her hand only to be pulled to her feet as well.

  


"Akiko Myu." Zarbon growled.

  


"This is outragous! I just got to see my daughter and yet you're taking her away? Let her stay for a couple days, get married, and then come back! I'm sure that if you've gone this long without her then you can go a couple days longer."

  


"They don't have much time left," answered Piccolo. "She will come back."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**AN:** Wow. It took me six hours to write this chapter in one day. That's because I was singing along to my sterio, playing with the dog, watching some football. Rams won!!!! Yea! Thanks for reading and thank you everyone for the reviews. I'll be sure to write more over the week and get this finished since I've been delaying.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Trunks let out a sigh while he walked around the empty house. He almost stopped in Akiko's room to see if she was awake and remembered she was gone. Vegeta had left early to go somewhere while Bulma was busy in the office along with canceling all the wedding plans but ended up changing everything into having a party. Zarbon and Celza was staying with them but had ended up leaving with Vegeta, at least he thought. When he walked down the stairs, he saw Celza sitting on the couch watching tv while Goten lounged on the loveseat.

  


They were watching some bikini show making Trunks shake his head in disbelief and walked outside. He didn't trust Piccolo for some odd reason since he was the one in the past that had tried to keep him from Akiko, or so it was said. It was too late to doubt him now. They were in an unknow deminsion with who knows what going on. He closed his eyes and imagined Akiko holding his hand the first time they went to get her some clothes. She had been scared of everyone since she didn't know what they were like nor what they could do.  
  
He shook the thought out of his head and looked at the blue sky. It was cloudless oddly enough and the power levels were low. In just one night, it seemed like everything was going fine while no one bothered him. _There has to be something I can do. I can't just sit around here thinking about her plus, I'm going to be seeing her again. It's not like they're going to keep her forever._

  


  


~*~

  


  


Haruka folded his arms over his chest while he looked at the girl sleeping in the back seat from shopping with Michiru. They had went to a special store that woman wore around the palace, which were long beautiful gowns. He thought about the other day when Setsuna and Piccolo discussed private information about the girl in front of them.

  


  


*

  


_"Yes, she is the girl we have been looking for and I'm sure that she will help us in our demension since there is danger coming soon. Will you take us to her?" asked Setsuna. Piccolo nodded but then his eyes turned serious._

  


_"I need to make a deal first," he started. "It seems that she has been getting her memories back about her past life with Trunk. Her race was completely destroyed by them being together and I want to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to find Preto and send him to your deminsion where they can be together. I will inform him that the one that claimed her is dead so they can mate and bring land angels back to life. Do not let her come back to this deminsion, what ever you do. I will pay you for you silence."_

  


_"The timeline will be safer if she is gone. Slowly it will build back to succeeding once again. I have paid you back for many favors you did for me. She will never return," answered Setsuna. Once Piccolo left, Setsuna turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Do not speak about this to anyone."_

  


*

  


  


He watched Akiko let out a small sigh while her finger drifted up to the ring and she gently whispered _Trunks_ without noticing it. Somehow he felt bad for her not being able to stay with Trunks since it looked like they were destioned to be. From what he saw, Trunks was a good man and wanted to make sure that she was safe. But he didn't know him. For all he knew, he could have only been putting on a front and beat her when they were alone. But that theory was most likely more untrue then his other thoughts. Michiru placed a hand on his while he downshifted and parked his car in the royal garage where he did all his work.

  


"You're thinking again," she said softly. He nodded and went to get the bags in the back while Michiru picked up the girl. She smiled at how light she was along with how she fit just right into her arms. "We need to have a baby."

  


"When we are no longer needed by Serenity," replied Haruka as he walked into the palace, following Michiru. She let out a sigh and lead the way to Akiko's room.

  


"We will always be needed by Serenity, for the rest of our lives. That's why I made an appointment to talk to her today." Harakua watched Michiru lay the sleeping girl down and cover her with a soft smile over her lips. The she walked over and started hanging up the dresses. Haruka took a seat on the edge of the bed. He watched her murmur his name once again only for Michiru to drop a hanger. Quickly she picked it back up.

  


"It isn't right Michiru. How would you feel if someone parted us before we got married and then never returned you home even though they said they would? Remember how we told Serenity to stay away from Endyiom? She's going to find a way back to him." Michiru nodded was she placed the shoes away.

  


"I know. I was looking at the timeline while Setsuna was asleep and saw that our deminsion doesn't need her. We will be at peace for a thousand years, which will give us time to have a baby like we always wanted," she said with a smile.

  


"Why don't we let her go back after meeting Queen Serenity and the senshi. Then explain things have changed and she isn't needed. I'm sure she'll be happy to get back to him. She was paired with him for a reason and met him again by fate." Michiru nodded.

  


"We will. We will Ruka."

  


~

  


Akiko pulled on the silk peach dress that hovered above the marble floor when she let go of the material. She moved in front of the mirror to see the thin straps made of gold and gave a rounded low neck. She looked at the criscrossed back and smiled at the mirror. Then, she pulled on the matching peach high heels along with added a golden necklace Michiru had let her borrow. She didn't know how she managed to put all her hair up in a fancy bun, but her fingers did all the work.  
  
There was a knock where she opened it to see Setsuna in a strapless dark green velvet dress holding a grim look. 

  


"May I come in?" asked Setsuna only for Akiko to nod nervously and closed the door behind her.

  


"I just received an urgent message from Piccolo and I thought it would be the best for you know to know as soon as possible," said Setsuna holding a sad expression. Akiko nervously played with her engagement ring and nodded, wanting to know the news. A feeling of greif splashed over her before Setsuna even spoke. "Trunks...."

  


  


  


~*~

  


  


Trunks looked at Piccolo in disbelief. The words that had fallen out of his mouth seemed like a horrible nightmare and he just wanted to wake-up, knowing that it was a dream, and look beside him to see Akiko sleeping peacefully after a horrible dream an hour before. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Nothing like that was ever going to happen. The only things left of her he had was what he remembered, her room, and the perfume still sitting in her bathroom on the counter. His ice blue eyes turned cold while he glared at Piccolo.

  


"You're lying. All you want to do is keep us apart like in past," growled Trunks only to see Piccolo stand tall with the same grim expression. "That's all you ever wanted to do was keep us apart when you found out that we were together again. What exactly are you trying to do Piccolo? Breed her like an animal instead of letting her find someone else, someone she loves?"

  


"Hey, take it easy now---" Goten placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder only for him throw it off and glare at Goten.

  


"No, I won't take it easy. He comes in here and is trying to tell me that my fiancee is dead even though there is no proof and they refused to send a body back to be looked at for cause of death but they would send the reports. She's coming back, and if she doesn't, you're dead." Trunks walked out of the house without knowing where he was going until he finally stopped and bunched a tree, knocking it down. His hand touched his cheek where he felt the warm tears.

  


_Why the hell am I crying? It's not like I ever knew the girl! All I know is we had a fling in the past where I claimed her as my mate. But we were going to get married and both agreed on it and I really did start liking her with every movement she made. By a look, she could calm my wild spirit, and I was willing to let her control me. Now she's dead? That's can't be. I won't believe. If she was dead, why do I feel like she still alive?_

  


He let out a sigh and leaned back to look at the stars while a feeling seemed to move over him as the stars disappeared.

  


*~*Flashback*~*

  


_A smile was over his lips while he walked toward the throne room knowing his mother would be pleased that he had finally found a mate. But his father might think something else when he found out she was not a saiyon but a pure blood land angel. He didn't like mixing blood together to make a child that was half of both with who knew what type of power or if they were even powerful. The opened the door to see Piccolo holding a scowl on his face. His mother was smiling as she quickly got off the throne and hugged him._

  


_"I'm proud of you finding a mate. Bring her so that we will might. I would love to dress-up my daughter-in-law. Land angel? I don't believe I've ever heard of that race before," she said. Trunks smiled down at his mother._

  


_"She will be living at the castle from now on---"_

  


_"No she won't," announced Piccolo. Trunks glared at him. "She's staying where she belongs, in the forest away from lustful men that would want her and try to take her like you did. I won't allow you to ruin my plans. Remove your mark from her neck along with you scent!"_

  


_"I refuse! I would do anything for this woman but not give her up. We will be married and I will have her live in the palace. Never will my scent leave her, even in death." Piccolo nodded and walked out of the room. His mother touched his arm and smiled._

  


_"Get her before he gets there," she grinned only for him to nod. Quickly he disappeared and appeared in the forest where she was sitting on a rock with her arms wrapped around herself and head bowed. For some reason, she seemed to be crying since he heard the small sniffles.He walked toward her only for her to turn in surprise. But a smile moved over her lips when she saw him. Her hand wiped away the tears._

  


_"I was told that I would never see you again," she said as she stood. He smiled and picked her up, holding her warmly in his arms. "Piccolo said he would make sure of it no matter when we met, even if it was in another life time."_

  


_"I'll never let you go, never. We will meet no matter what and I promise he will never take you away. Just remember that I'll always be in your heart if we ever do part," he said and started walking away from where she have most likely lived all her life. Her hand moved over his face making her eyes light up and her smile seem brighter. When she blinked, he disappeared making her gasp in surprise of the new surroundings._

  


_"What is this place?" she asked. He just grinned._

  


_"Our new home."_

  


*~*End*~*

  


  


Trunks smiled at that thought and realized he had never held her like he meant it. Only when she was scared, and when she was almost kidnapped. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was find out the truth to see if she really was alive but he knew nothing about the demision she was in. But now that he thought of it, she was as good as dead since he would never see he again no matter how he tried.

  


  


  


~*~

  


  


Setsuna watched the color drain from Akiko's face as she knees threw her to the floor. Her eyes stayed on the ground as the tears fell onto the ground. He was gone and she had finally known what it was like to have someone that was just for her and no one else. Now she had none, feeling empty. But questions went through her head. How did he die? When did he die? Why did he die? Who killed him? Why did they kill him? How come no one came to get her? Why was it that Piccolo sent the message instead of Bulma or Goten? Did they want nothing to do with her? Was she the one that had caused his death?

  


She felt a gently hand touch her back only for her to jerk away, wanting to be left alone to wallow in her own misery, think about him, miss him, and cry until all that came was dry heaves. But that wasn't going to happen. She had a party to go to so she could meet the Queen and her guards. Even though she didn't want to and she would go and suck it up. Later she would lock herself in her room and cry herself to sleep. But why did she have to tell her now? Why couldn't she have found out after the meeting? Life wasn't fair, never.

  


"I want to go back," she demanded. Setsuna cursed silently at herself.

  


"You're needed here---"

  


"I don't care about you, or anyone else in this deminion! Right now all I care about it my family, my loved ones, and being there for Bulma since her only son is dead! Send me back right now, I demend it or else I will take my case to the Queen!"

  


"In a couple of days I will send you back when you are of no use---"

  


"So all you want to do is use me to save you? I don't see anything wrong with your deminsion, everyone is happy, you have large amounts of tecnology, and there is no power levels that are abnormal. If you're going to try or someone is attacking you, then go through your portal and get me. I'll be with them, please," she cried. Setsuna hated doing this but she had made a deal with Piccolo and she owed him everything since he saved her life. There was no turning back and the only way to make things fall into place was to erase her memories.  
  
No one knew about Trunks except for her and the other two. They wouldn't say anything and she was sure of it. But just to be sure, she would have to erase their memories too which was going against all the codes the senshi had. It was like betrayl. She moved to her feet knowing she had to do it after ball or before it. Either way it would get done.

  


"After the ball I will take you home," she said. Akiko looked up at her with pained, tear filled eyes that seemed to light up for a moment. She touched her hand gently and managed a small smile.

  


"Thank-you." Setsuna nodded and quickly left the room, passing by Haruka and Michiru on the way without saying a word. Michiru looked at Haruka and quickly went to Akiko's room quicker then planned. Haruka opened the door to see her stilling on the floor crying. Michiru quickly rushed and pulled her into her arms.

  


"What happened Akiko?" she asked quickly.

  


"He's dead..." Haruka growled and glared at Michiru giving her a nod. She helped Akiko to her feet and dried her tears.

  


"We're taking you home," said Michiru. Akiko wrapped her arms around Michiru who hugged her back while leading her out of the room. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, serious Akiko. If he was, don't you think the party would have been canceled? Queen Serenity wouldn't force you. Haruka, I want you to inform the Queen about Setsuna's rash actions along with the name of her accomplise. Be sure she is locked in a field barrier as well so she doesn't escape."

  


Haruka nodded and quickly ran down the hall....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**An:** Sorry that it's a bit sad but at last I got another chapter out. : ) That means the more you get to read. I have maybe two more chapters to go depending on the way I want to end it.Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

  


  


  


  


  


Bulma sat on the bed as she looked at the room that belonged to the girl that was going to become her daughter-in-law. She believed Piccolo since she didn't have a reason not to. Why in the world would he want to separate them when he knew nothing about them and since there was no one else of her race alive? She let out a long sigh and smoothed the bed back out once she stood and walked down the stairs into her living room. She was making due and trying not to cry in front of everyone, especially her husband since he would use it against her later.

  


Goten let out a sigh and looked at where Zarbon once sat with Celza. Both of them had left to fight their sadness away, changing it into anger. Piccolo sat down next to Vegeta who looked like he actually cared a bit for the girl. He then also left the room, saying nothing about where he was going. Piccolo moved to his feet.

  


"It's getting late, I better leave." Bulma watched him disappear and took a seat next to Goten, placing a hand on his arm with a small smile.

  


"I'm going to find that deminsion. She belongs here with us instead of somewhere there isn't family burried," she said and then moved walked toward her lab.

  


  


~*~

  


  


Michiru held onto Akiko while they appeared in the deminsion but it wasn't where she wanted to be but instead on the place she knew as Dende's. They had visited here once where Setsuna went through the files, quickly collecting everything that she needed and hiding them from the girl. That way she wouldn't be able to connect her future entirely. Piccolo had made sure of this when she first arrived so suddenly.

  


Her arms stayed around the young girl while she saw Piccolo exit the shadows and walked toward them, a grim look on his face.

  


"I knew you two would bring her back. That's why I made sure the first deminsional transfer from yours to ours would land here. Things are going to change, starting with the choice of mate so land angels will exsist. That is also why I found Preto and brought him to you," said Piccolo. They watched as a man jumped down from the domed building and long on his feet. He looked just like a normal human with bright blue eyes standing out against his tanned skin and black hair.

  


It seemed that Piccolo had decided to dress him with form fitting faded medium blue jeans while the bottoms where cut on the side moving around his feet. He just smiled at her and moved more into the light making her gasp at his sleek body. Michiru even had to take a second look but shook it off and glared at Piccolo.

  


"You know none of this is right, separating two lovers now that they've found each other. No matter what you do, she will always go back to him," said Michiru only for Akiko to move out of her arms. She handed her the necklace she borrowed along with the engagement ring.

  


"There is no point in fighting since he'll kill him in any way possible. I can't go through that or watch it happen Michiru. I know you would do the same." Michiru watched as Akiko walked toward Preto whom had a grin oved his face along with Piccolo. Preto held his hand out as Michiru watched her take it and him pull her in front of him, his hand touching her cheek gently.

  


"I'm glad that you're finally mine," he said bent down near her face, his forehead touching hers. Piccolo watch intently as the black wings bulged from his back and his eyed redded, showing that he approved of her as his mate. Michiru couldn't watch many more and teleported to where the only help was.

  


  


~*~

  


  


Goten stared at the white wall in front of him without blinking, seeing how long he could hold out until reality finally hit him. She was dead and definitely not coming back which meant things would never be the same. Trunks was in love with her and he could tell the other half of his friends' soul seemed to have been tore out that night. But something didn't seem right about it. Piccolo had never acted like any of this before Akiko came which made him ponder more.

  


He turned at a quick flash of light to see Michiru appear in the middle of the living room. She quickly walked over to him.

  


"Get everyone to Dende's place, that's where Piccolo is with Akiko. He's trying to hook her up with Preto, the last being from the land angel race. If you don't believe me, she gave me her engagement ring as if she's up to something." Goten nodded while he moved to his feet quickly.

  


//_Everyone, go Dende's place. She's alive and with Piccolo.//_ The signal was out and he quickly disappeared with Michiru. His eyes stopped when he saw Akiko standing infront of the strange looking man with large wings reaching into the sky.

  


"Are you displeased with him?" asked Piccolo with a scowl while Akiko just stood there. Something was clicking in her head while she looked into the red eyes. The burn on her arm seems to react, making her clutch it as blood started to cover the mark. The flashback of her sitting on her cloud only for it to be covered by darkness, then a dark figure trying to kill her shot back into her mind. Her eyes glared at Preto.

  


"Of course I'm displeased! This is the man that's been trying to kill me since our first encounter where I was imprisioned above earth. There is no way in hell I'm going to marry this bastard plus, I'm already engaged!" Piccolo watched the blood drip on the ground from her arm as a white light exploded inbetween the two, flinging them both back. Goten caught Akiko with ease but was careful enough not to touch the blood. Her eyes quickly found his with a desperate look. "Take me to Trunks, Goten! I need to see, I have to see him. They told me he was dead but I don't believe it, I could never believe it especially now."

  


Goten nodded and put his arm around Michiru's waist, then teleported. A forest surrounded them while they looked at the clearing, stars shining brightly, and a rock in the middle where you could see the outlined figure of a man. His head tilted back on his shoulders while his eyes grazed across the dark sky with white diamonds sparkling. Akiko quickly ran toward the figure without another thought, knowing that it wasn't true and her fiance was alive. Michiru opened her communicator to see Haruka looking upon her with a firm expression.

  


"Serenity is coming with the rest of the scouts to give a formal appology to Akiko, Trunks, and the rest that thought she was a dead. Setsuna is being held as a prision of her own demension at the Gates of Time where she will stay until Serenity decides her sentence. Most likely Piccolo will also have a punishment for working with her. Has anything happened?" he asked. Michiru nodded.

  


"Piccolo greeted us but we got away with the thanks of Goten and Akiko is meeting Trunks. Be sure to arrive at the Briefs house and stay there with the Queen. Everything will be taken care of and we will be careful. See you in while," said Michiru. Haruka nodded and disappeared. Michiru looked to Goten with a smile. "Take me to Bulma. I know they'll be alright together and Akiko will be safe with Trunks alone."  
  


Goten nodded and then they disappeared...Akiko couldn't help but run, except she stopped when she was in front of the rock.

  


"Trunks..." Quickly he turned to her with sudden relief in his eyes as he slid off the rock and gather her into his arms. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair while her arms stayed attached around his shoulders. Akiko pulled back while her hands moved across his face, her fingers lightly shaking and the tears starting to rise in her eyes. "I didn't believe when she said you were dead since I know you're a strong man and you wouldn't die on me that easily."

  


Trunks felt the sticky warm against his cheek and quickly pulled her arm back to feel the blood smear over his entire hand.

  


"We have to get you cleaned up since I don't want you to bleed to death on me," he said and reappeared them in Bulma's lab. Akiko watched him get the supplies and start cleaning her wound only to recongize the hand mark from before, making him scowl. "Who did this?"

  


"I don't want you to worry about it Trunks. It's my fight and I have to take care of it before anyone gets hurt, especially everyone I know and care for. Promise me you won't get in the way Trunks, please," said Akiko as Trunks wrapped the bandage around her arm then looked up at her.

  


"If you're hurt, I'm stepping in. There is no way I'm going to let someone hurt you Akiko, and I will even risk my life to make sure that happens. I'm sure that everyone here would help you if you were in trouble since you seemed to bring happiness when you came," said Trunks while his hand caressed her cheek. Akiko smiled and looked down at her dress to see the spots of blood on it. She let out a sigh and slid off the table. "Lets get you changed."

  


She followed behind Trunks, holding his hand on the way as they entered into the living room and headed to the stairs. Akiko followed Trunks up the stairs and back to her room where he waited in the bedroom while she dressed quickly in the bathroom. He watched her come out in her faded light blue jeans and black tanktop. Instead of her nice looking ankle shoes, she put on her black tie-up army boots since they where easier to run in if needed. The door burst open while Akiko pulled her hair back into the long ponytail to see Zarbon standing there with Celza glaring behind, both having white eyes.

  


"How dare you not come and see us! Instead you changed clothes and bandaged your arm," growled Zarbon only for Akiko to roll her eyes.

  


"Quiet, I have things I need to do then I'll come back and visit. Don't worry, nothing will happen to me and I'll come back alive. Ready to go?" asked Akiko turning to Trunks only to receive a nod. Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down at her. "Dende's place."

  


~*~

  


Piccolo looked at the golden sword floating in the air while a grin moved over his lips as he walked toward it. Petro just stood there, examining the sword at a distance while pulling out his matching sword to it that was completely black. When Piccolo moved in to touch it, a shock quickly moved through his body as a red pheonix appeared with one curved gold feather on its head. Around its neck was a small gold ring holding a red sapphire. Petro looked at the bird strangely and moved forward in wonder and awe.

  


"Who dares to awake me from my slumber in the sword of righteousness?" asked pheonix, his deep voice filling the sky. Piccolo stepped forward with a smirk getting bigger on his face as he felt the power surging through the sword and pheonix. It was power that anyone would want even if they were the most powerful being of all. If something like this fell into the wrong hands, many would die instantly. Across from his appeared Trunks and Akiko, both holding grave expressions. When Akiko looked at the pheonix, a huge smile moved over her lips. The bird looked up at her with its beautiful blue eyes and glared at Akiko. "You where the one to awake me, I can feel the power running through your viens. What purpose did you awake me for?"

  


"I didn't awake you, I was confronting Petro over our previous fight," answered Akiko as her eyes moved up to meet Petro's dark red ones. He gave a wink while he held the black sword in his hand with a grin. The pheonix floated up to Akiko and looked at her face then moved around her body, glancing at her hand hold Trunks'. Finally it moved above the sword.

  


"I give you permission to use the sword of righteousness against any opponiate but, you must have a full year of training to learn how to use the sword since I can tell you are unknown to sword play. Your opponiate will have to wait one year to fight you. The offical date will be February 22 of the following year at 5am you will both meet here, two witnesses will come and not interfere. Now, come forward and take your weapon," ordered the pheonix as he watched the girl move forward without hesitation and put her hand into the glowing golden light without pulling back at the pain stinging her arm. Finally, her fingers moved around the hilt tightly where she pulled the sword toward her and backed out of the light. Once the sword exited, the light completely took over the pheonix so brightly they all shielded their eyes. When they thought the light had faded enough, a man stood in the middle dress in a royal uniform of white and gold, his golden hair slicked back while his bright blue eyes looked directly at Akiko while she held the sword. He bowed to her politely and took her hand, kissing her fingers gently.

  


"My name is Prince Edan Pheonix and I will teach you all I know about this sword, how to use it, and how to destroy your oponient. If you need anything, just as me and I will be sure to put your request in action. It is the least I can do for you freeing me from the eternal prision of that sword," his deep voice spoke. He continued holding her hand until she took it back and leaned on the tall sword. "My I ask the name of my rescuer?"

  


"Akiko Myu, and this is my fiance Trunks Breifs. Now that I think of it, is there anything going to happen since I took this sword?" she asked. Edan started to laugh, a deep laugh that made everyone feel the rumbling in his throat. Akiko rose a brow and gripped her hand more tightly on the sword, ready for any sudden movement he might make. "Are you going to answer my question or continue laughing like a lunatic?"

  


"My dear, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Once the flesh touches the hilt of the sword, things start to happen. Your oponiate isn't your only living enemy but those all over the universe wanting the power of the sword and destroying everything to get to the holder. There they will duel you for the power of the sword after you have mastered its skills in one year. It seems like you and your human fiance aren't going to be married since you have so much to do," said Edan, making Trunks growl.

  


"We're getting married no matter what. The date won't be changed and anyone who tries to take the sword from my future wife will have to go through me first!" Edan grinned while he looked over Trunks, seizing up the compition before him, thinking that he would win the eye of the woman that once stood before him. Instead, he watched her put the sword on her shoulder and walked back over to Trunks while looking over at the three.

  


"If it happens, it happens. I have a battle to prepare for along with people to meet this evening so we can't stay long. Good night and I'll see you in a year." Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist and disappeared. Edan turned back to the two men standing behind him and smiled.

  


"Would you two like to conduct business? I know that something is going on between your two groups, so let me in on the secret, that way I can prepare for the worse to come and yourselves as well." Piccolo looked at Edan holding his smirk and glared.

  


"How can we trust you? Who knows if you might turn on us and look to their side, spilling everything we told you. What can I do to make sure of your silence and loyalty?" asked Piccolo. Edan smirked.

  


"There's nothing for I am on no one's side. I like sitting in the middle and watching the battles I create and chaos that enters the lives of those I meet. Because I am free, that means I am able to put havic on the entire world or perhaps conquer it. Tell me what you want most of all and I will be sure to give it to you before I destroy the earth," said Edan. Petro grinned as he looked at the smart and tricky man in front of him.

  


"I want the girl. If I have her then it will ruin the future for the sayion and make me the happiest man alive. The duel is over the pain I caused her in the future. She is an angel, a realy land angel that I cursed to watch her beloved marry another. My plans where ruined when my brother cast her to earth without even thinking while he was taking over the skys. Devliver her with an erased memory except that I am the one she loves and will marry. Then, we will have deal."

  


Edan nodded and gave a low bow.

  


"I will be sure to do so but it will cost you a lot. Get me a kingdon built on another planet where I will rule along with take people to have me rule over. When that is built then our deal will continue. Is there anything else you want?"

  


"I want the sayion alive so I can slowly torture him."

  


"It will be my pleasure Petro." Piccolo watched the young prince disappear as Petro smirked, knowing he was giong to have everything under control. This time, the girl was going to be his and he would have his revenge on the sayion prince without anyone to stop him. With the earth destroyed, no one would stand a chance against the remaining souls on the other planet. Piccolo clutched his fist knowing he had to do something about earth's destruction since he wanted to take over it with Setsuna by his side. She was already his partner in crime, so why not take over this deminsion as well? Plus, they could always destroy it and start new in another demension. Piccolo chuckled and disappeared into the night with Petro...

  


  


~*~

  


  


Setsuna held her head as she fell to the ground in pain. Ever since she had entered the sayion demension to look for the girl, she had changed completely and followed ordered that Piccolo gave. Carrying for the queen seemed to disappear from her list of duties while her stayed in isolation from world in front of the Gates of Time with them sealed behind her. It gave her time to start fighting whatever was living inside of her and trying to control her life, rather ruin it. She knew something was wrong with Piccolo as well since he had changed into something evil and filled with hatred that she had never seen before. The man had always been nice, tall, silent, and only gave her the best smiles when they visited and needed favors from each other. The man had never been hateful in the entire time she knew him. Finally, she tossed her head back with her eyes closed and looking into the darkness.

  


"Who are you and what are you doing to me?" she cried in pain. Something seemed to laugh evily inside of her, taking over the control of her body once more.

  


"_Who do you think I am senshi? You where the one I wanted and now that I'm here, there is no way I'm going to ever leave. I hold the power of time, I can jump to different demensions, and I will be able to be with my lover once again. It was tragic, how we died before we could see each other one last time before he returned home from war. Now lets get going, we both have a lot of things planned for each other_," hissed the evil voice. Setsuna fought the thing living inside of her to grab her communicator and call the senshi she knew could get rid of the evil spirit.

  


"Mars here, what is it?" asked the senshi dressed in a red soldier's outfit, her long black hair to her waist, and amythest eyes looking at the woman in pain.

  


"Rei, I need an exercisim....there is something inside of me..."

  


"_Don't listen to her! You'll never get it out of her you bitch!_" Mars quickly nodded and flicked off to get her supplies ready along with some back-up preists to help her incase something tried to go wrong. Setsuna fell to the ground again, sweat on her brow as her body started to go through convulsions set by the evil spirit inside of her. It was going to take a long time to cast the spirit out since it had a good toe-hold on the woman and wasn't going to give up no matter how strong the preists where. It would use anything and everything to continue living in this body and use it for her purpose to take over the world and marry her lover, residing in the body of Piccolo.

  


  


  


  


**AN:** Getting interesting? I know that it's taken me forever to continue it but I'm sorry. I hope you like the way the story is developing. In the next chapter, it will be time for the year to almost be up and have the past of Trunks and Akiko completely put together until their deaths/rebirth/curse. Also it will continue on about Piccolo and how they hunt him down over the year to get the evil spirit out of him. It looks like this thing is going to be getting pretty long. Hope you stay tuned for the rest of the story. Thanks for your support and have a great day!

  


Love, ME


End file.
